Symphony of the Night
by Lady Nightlord
Summary: When Integra dies what will her daughter have to face to become the new 'Master of Monster' Alucard/OC 'T' rating for the impending gore and later chapter stuff
1. Chapter 1

Symphony of the Night

-One must die for another to start anew-

Another day, another night, another soul passing away. It was a night where the stars hung in the sky, the full moon shamelessly hiding behind dark clouds. Where there were no sounds but the ragged breathing of a dying woman, the faint slowing beat of a failing heart. It was such a person who laid bed stricken with old age and the illness that had managed to take hold of her. Despite the entire doctor's, ranging from the best all around England, no one could have foreseen this invisible attack that dealt such great damage. There she lay in her bed, not a cripple but a woman most likely only in her early forties. Long blonde hair spilled across the white pillows, her eyes closed tightly as she thought to breathe. It was quite ironic that the cigars she had smoked most of her years to keep her sanity, were now taking her life in repayment.

Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, was fortunate to be surrounded by those she knew. Her faithful butler and friend Walter, who was the son of her most loyal friend, the past Walter C Dolnez. Beside him was the already teary-eyed vampire Seras, she rubbed her crimson eyes as if trying not to show the sadness. Opposite them sat her loving husband Stephen, who had managed to turn her round through the years despite a shaky start, even gaining the respect of her vampire servant, Alucard. He was not present for obvious reasons. At the first twinge of her illness, the Council of Knights had ordered for him to be sealed until he was needed. Seras was allowed the freedom denied to him as she still clung to her humanity.

Gasping for breath, she managed to calm the raging fire in her lungs to speak for a moment.

"Where...is...my...daughter?" she coughed violently shaking her stricken body.

Stephen hushed her gently, "she is safe where no one can touch her."

Integra opened her blue eyes dulled with pain, "keep...her safe..."

"I promise you I will," he held her hand tightly, "we all will."

Her hand gripped his weakly with a smile only he and their daughter had brought to her face before she closed her eyes for the last time.

*I'm sorry Alucard* she thought as all the pain ceased, her hand slipping through Stephens.

In the darkness below in a sealed chamber, a body lay in the darkness, bound by leather and spells. A single crimson tear fell down from closed eyes over a pale, deathly face.

* * *

Music played through headphones that resided over the ears of a young girl in her mid teenage years. Her long blonde, almost white, hair trailed down her back like rivers of white gold, the ends curling slightly, glittering blue eyes of innocence casting across the pages of her book, the cover leather bound of darkest black, the word 'Dracula' written in golden letters at the front. She wore a simple pair of blue denim jeans and a white long sleeved shirt, her black and white trainers at the bottom of the bed she resided on. Nodding her head occasionally to the song only she could hear, she saw the door open in the corner of her eye and turned to see a maid walk in.

Pulling off her headphones as she turned to the maid, she frowned worriedly at the sad look the young maid wore.

"I am sorry for the intrusion Miss Hellsing," she didn't meet Hannah's eyes, "but I have a letter here for you...it is from your Father."

"Oh!" Hannah smiled and took the letter from her shaking hands, "is something wrong?"

The girl's eyes widened and shook her head, "erm...I think it is best if you read the letter, it is urgent."

Nodding absentmindedly, Hannah tore the letter open, never one for being delicate with the envelopes, and started to read the small letter inside.

'To my dearest Hannah, it has been a long time since I have seen you and have missed you dearly. I am sure you are aware that your mother was ill and has been for some time; therefore I hope that I can say this to you and you will be strong. Today your mother passed away from her illness, I only wish I could have come to see you to tell you this rather than a letter. Please be strong my darling, your mother will watch over you from now on and we will see you soon at the end of you school, I know your mother would scold me if I didn't keep you going through education. My love, your Father Stephen Hellsing.'

As she finished reading her hands shook gripping the paper tightly. Her eyes burned before the tears fell at first slowly then uncontrollably. She shook with silent sobs and the maid looked helplessly at her wishing to comfort the girl who had just lost her mother who she had loved. Hannah had been looking forward to the end of the year at seeing her parents. The end of the private school she had been kept in had been drawing closer and she could already picture being driven home before diving on her loving mother and father. Instead the dream burned away and she fell back onto the bed, head bowed.

"Y...You can...can go now..." she managed to say through her sobs.

"Is there anyone you want to call?" the maid asked gently.

Hannah shook her head letting long locks of hair hide her face before the girl left. Tossing her stuff aside from her bed, her headphones still playing, she grabbed her pillow to muffle her sobs and crying. She laid down hoping it was just a dream and that her mother would be waiting for her when she got home.

* * *

Seras allowed herself to be led out of the room and to her own as tears ran down her cheeks. Walter made sure she was okay before leaving but the vampire girl called him back.

"What....what about Hannah?" she had seen the daughter of Integra and Stephen only briefly but knew that she would be distraught.

Walter looked saddened, "Sir Stephen has already sent her letter which she should have received by now, he knows...Sir Integra would not wish her to end Hannah's education for her."

"Oh..." Seras felt bad for the girl she barely knew. All she knew about her was that she had the beauty of Integra and the attitude of the playful Stephen.

"I hope she will be okay."

"So do we all," Walter sighed before bidding her goodnight and leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

Symphony of the Night

-During desperate and dire times-

That was it. Time out, school over, time to see if it was just one big nightmare. Hannah knew it was true as she stepped out into the cold winter air waving goodbye to her friends. It was probably just something her mind came up with to not let the sadness sink in. The first week after the letter she had become depressed so quickly that the teachers had allowed her three days off despite the oncoming final exams. Afterwards she had decided to pick herself back up again and carried on with the private school like normal. Maybe it was the dark clouds hanging over her, promising to rain on everyone below, that gave her a sombre mood as the black car pulled up alongside her. But she knew that it was the dread to going home and finding her mother not there.

Now Hannah wasn't so closely attached to her mother that she would hold her mother's hand even as a sixteen year old, she had grown independency which her mother had praised her for. Instead it just felt like a part of her heart had been ripped out leaving her not empty, but with the feeling of loss. That was what she was fighting against, the stupid ache in her heart.

The car door opened to reveal a tall man as he stood in front of her at nearly six foot. His hair was a short curly blonde but his eyes were a bright green although they seemed dull with weariness. Stephen smiled however at the sight of his daughter and held out his open arms that she gladly fell into hugging him back.

"I've missed you," she muttered against his chest.

"I have too honey...come on," he steered her into the car, "lets get you home."

Allowing herself to slide onto the leather seats, she moved to the far right side, Stephen at the left as he closed the door.

The driver was silent as were the two in the back, Hannah watching the greyish scenery go past as they drove on.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her gently.

"I suppose as good as I can feel," she sighed watching her breath fog up the car window, her eyes reflected slightly in the glass.

Stephen smiled sadly at her, "we are going to have to go to a meeting about who is going to run Hellsing from now on."

Hannah finally looked back at him knowing what he meant; it had been Integra's wish that she, her heir, take the place as the head of the Hellsing Organization.

"As you have probably guessed," he carried on ruffling his short hair slightly, "they most likely will not let you take over because of your age or for some other reason."

She nodded half listening, half paying attention to London as it zoomed past her before they stopped before the huge building known as Buckingham Palace. Her eyes widened in shock, "you mean I've got to meet the Queen too?!"

Stephen chuckled at his daughter, "yes, it is time we get you inducted to the ways of the world, you are smart and strong, you will make me proud, and I'm sure your mother would say the same."

Hannah looked at him sadly before hugging him, "thanks father."

* * *

"-This is outrageous!" exclaimed one of the knights almost hitting his fist against the table, and would have if not in the presence of her majesty.

Hannah's hands curled into fists behind her back as she stood beside her father who sat as one of the Knights.

"We cannot have a mere child lead the Hellsing Organization! It is preposterous and would only tarnish what Integra squandered further! We need a strong leader one who willing to not only command but fight alongside, not another weak woman."

_*How dare they?!*_ Hannah thought angrily _*they not only insult my mother but then me for being born a woman! Sexist bastards.*_

"That is quite enough Sir Eastwood," the Queen's commanding voice gripped the men causing all to look at her, some nervously, others defiant, "come here my child, I wish to see you myself."

Knowing who she meant, Hannah took a silent deep breath before walking towards her and bowing.

The Queen chuckled, "just like your mother, not a great fan of dresses and skirts."

"No your majesty," Hannah smiled feeling more relaxed now.  
"And what do you think of their words? Are they correct in their beliefs?"

The Knights looked slightly nervous that the Queen would ask of her opinion, Stephen smiled slightly knowing that Hannah's mind was at work.

"I believe that in some cases they are correct," she spoke finally, "a child cannot lead an Organization and we do indeed need a strong leader, commander and fighter with skills and intelligence," the Knights smiled at each other, "however you will find I am not a child as you put it, and not only have I completed my education with high awards but I have also had high levels of training in combat from a young age, I am hardly weak nor stupid."

"You are only sixteen! Barely even into adulthood," Sir Eastwood carried on when another suddenly silenced him and looked at her keenly.

"Tell me then; what would you propose we do?"

The Queen smiled as Hannah held her chin, covering her mouth as she always did when thinking.

"My father, Stephen Hellsing, has already been described by you as a worthy leader of the Hellsing Organization although it was proposed of my mother that I, being the heir, would take her place. Therefore, wouldn't it be wise to have Sir Stephen Hellsing lead until it is deemed fit that I am strong enough in every aspect to keep you all happy, if of course he will allow it."

Stephen inclined his head, "it would be an honour and I would gladly accept the task if the Queen and Order allow it."  
There was silence as all of them thought before nods were seen across the crowd. The Queen was still smiling, "It is settled then, Sir Stephen Hellsing, will be the keeper of the Hellsing Organization until the rights are handed down to Hannah Hellsing, this meeting as at its end."

The two Hellsing's left smiling in triumph, Stephen's arm round Hannah's shoulder as they stepped out into the rainy world that somehow seemed a little brighter now.

"You did better than I could have ever hoped in there," he kissed the top of her head as they dove into the waiting car, "I see a bright future ahead of you, I have no doubt that soon enough you will be the leader of Hellsing."

The daughter smiled at her father, "I hope so."

* * *

_*Why? Why did God do this to her again?*_

Hannah ran down blood soaked hallways searching, pleading, praying it wasn't true.

_*Is this some kind of test? Someway to see if I am worthy to be leader?*_

Another turn, more blood and dead mangled bodies, limbs torn away, organs half eaten or dragged to decorate the mansion like some sick horror movie.

_*Or is this some sort of penance for something I have done?*_

Tears were in her eyes as she fell to her knees in the doorway to her once mother's office, now her father's, but it wouldn't be anymore.

There he was, the one he had been searching for through the entire mansion of gruesome body after body. Her black combat boots were covered in blood from the floors, blood soaking through her black combat pants as she kneeled in the blood of the doorway. Stephen lay in the chair behind the desk, his deathly face a mask of horror and pain, mouth open in a soundless scream. Pushing herself up, blood coating her hands, she staggered towards his dead body, a sword pinning him to the chair through his heart, two bleeding marks at his neck, the worse part was his stomach had been ripped open and his organs pulled out. She could practically hear his pained screams in her head, her stomach bubbling before she started puking, but there was nothing to throw up leaving the inside of her throat burning.

"Why..." she whispered hoarsely, "why did you take my parents away..."

Alarms rang in her head and she knew she had to run away, get away from the mansion and flee. Outside was dark and the creatures that had crawled from the night would easily find her. During her panic she noticed a word written in blood on the desk where Stephen's hand lay. Curious, she tilted her hear, the word reading 'Dungeon H.H.'

Tears stung at her eyes, a dying message to her but what did the dungeon mean? Unable to stay in there any longer she staggered out trying not to breathe the putrid stench of death and failing miserably.

Hearing a noise, her eyes widened in fright as she spun to look backwards into the office. There in the shadows beside her father's dead body was a dark human shape, glowing red eyes looking at her hungrily.

"Found. You." Its voice was a deep taunting sound, almost childish as it let out a small cackle.

Hannah slammed the door shut and grabbed a fallen gun from a soldier wedging the door shut before taking off. It wouldn't hold the monster off for long, she could already hear it smashing against the door. She had to get to the dungeons but she had never been before. Something was familiar about that saying though, then she recalled her mother Integra speaking of going to the dungeons if she was stuck in a dire situation where there was no hope.

_*Ventilation Pipes!*_ she thought happily, she could have jumped for joy as she knocked down a grate against the wall and dove through.

She crawled for what seemed like ages, she breathed shallow and quiet trying to keep her racing heart calm. Looking down whenever she came to a grate she would shiver and feel sick. Sometimes she would find zombie like creatures eating the dead bodies, Ghouls. Hannah hoped since they were eating the monster who had created them hadn't found her yet, a vampire. Finding the place finally, she kicked the grate out and jumped down landing agilely. Looking up she almost gasped. In front of her was a cell door with a huge red symbol across it and the wall. From the strange pentagram and symbols she could guess it was a seal, but what was it sealing? Remembering the blood thirsty vampire that was hunting her, she coughed up her courage and reached to open it.

Scenes flashed through her mind of a tall dark vampire killing, laughing manically, looking right at her with monstrous crimson eyes. Part of her wanted to scream and take her chances with the other vampire that seemed a lot less scary than this one, probably her human instinct. The larger, louder side of her was laughing; she wasn't scared of the vampire inside, most likely her 'Hellsing' side. Narrowing her eyes, she pushed open the door that swung into darkness. A cold breeze swept past her with almost an eerie howl. She couldn't sense any life, only feel death yet she still walked inside. A few months ago she would have run away from such a place, but ever since Integra's death she had started to change. Now Stephen was dead and a vampire was hunting her. Now she would have to be the leader of Hellsing, she had to make her parents proud.

Inside, light managed to fall from the dungeon corridor and inside revealing what looked like a corpse on the ground, its back against the wall. It was covered in a black leather suit covered with many belts and straps almost like a straight-jacket. Long white hair fell down its back lifelessly, face extremely gaunt. Hannah looked at the strange discovery with her usual curiosity that usually led her into trouble.

*_How is this supposed to be off help?* she thought angrily then something clicked *vampires need blood, sooooooo......I got to give him some of my blood!*_

Feeling the vampire that was coming after her getting closer by the minute, Hannah gave up on thinking and started on instinct.

Pulling out the small dagger she had been trusted to carry for situations, she looked at her hand and cut her palm. It stung like hell but she barely flinched. A few drops of blood hit the floor as she squeezed her hand tightly, more blood dripping to the cell floor. Hearing a noise down the corridor, she looked back mentally cursing; she could almost see the red eyes coming closer. Then she heard something move and it was close. Eyes widening, she spun back to see the corpse bent down forwards licking the blood from the ground before looking at her cut and bleeding palm. She watched in disgust but overwhelming interest as his long tongue snaked out and lapped the blood hungrily from her palm.

That's when she started feeling light headed when he stopped and sat back snapping his long arms out from behind him, separating them from the bonds that had held them. He smirked showing long fangs, crimson eyes starting to burn with blood lust.

"My, aren't you a tasty meal, the best after so many years," he neared her menacingly; "I promise it won't hurt too much if you die for me, I can even make it so that no one knows you are missing."

Hannah glared at him, "I have no one anymore and **you** are not going to be the one who kills me! I am Hannah Isabella Hellsing, and I rarely listen to other people's orders!"

A deep dark chuckle filled the air by her ear before he started laughing madly.

"You are most worthy of the Hellsing family line! Just like Integra," he moved backwards and kneeled before her, his long white hair flowing over his shoulders now, "forgive me, my Master."

Hannah blinked, "what is your name?"

"The many masters before you have called me Alucard, what is your wish?"

Before she could speak there was the sound of footsteps stopping behind them. Looking back she saw the vampire stood there smirking, "Time. To. Die."

Her eyes narrowed in anger, "I believe so, send that bastard to Hell."

Alucard rose like the devil himself, "with pleasure my Master!"

He leapt at the vampire laughing manically as his hand tore through the vampires right shoulder causing him to scream in pain but was silence as Alucard's jaws came down on his neck sending blood flying onto the walls as he drank his blood hungrily. Soon dropping the dead body as it turned to ash he turned back to Hannah, his hair turning black, his clothes turning into a black Victorian suit covered with a long red trench coat and red cravat.

"Tell me what I have missed, my little master."


	3. Chapter 3

Symphony of the Night

-The Council of Knights and Rabid Wolves-

It was a nightmare. The survivor's of the attack on the Hellsing mansion was down to fifty. Out of this fifty were the obvious Seras and Walter, the rest were soldiers either away from the mansion that night or were injured and not fatal. This gave Hannah one reason for a headache. The **second** reason for a headache was the council's summons. The **third **reason was Iscariot Section XIII wishing to greet the new head of Hellsing. And the **fourth** and final was the need for recruiting almost all the staff.

"I'M SIXTEEN GODDAMMIT!!!!" Hannah seethed from the desk where Integra had commanded and her father had died, oddly enough she wasn't bothered about this little fact, only that she shouldn't break the tradition. Walter walked in carrying a tray with her well needed coffee and a muffin to her delight. A dark chuckled from the dark corner made Walter almost drop the tray in alarm.

Hannah laughed slightly, "Sorry Walter, it is only Alucard."

"Alucard?...Oh! I see you awakened him, that makes sense but you are aware the Council will...bite your head off."

Alucard phased from the shadows in all his dark glory, "you must be the son of the angel of death."

Walter bowed, "it is an honour Sir Alucard, I am Walter G Dolnez."

The tall vampire inclined his head when suddenly the doors burst open to the loud shout of, "MASTER!!!!!!!!!!!"

Hannah hit her head on the desk flinging her arms over her head in defeat before hiding her head under her arms, "it is like rabid wolves are currently eating my head," she spoke muffled against the desk.

Seras was speaking a mile a minute with Alucard, her master as Hannah had learned, while Walter poured her her coffee. Hannah, despite the scolding coffee, chugged it down in one gulp and Walter refilled it which she let settle for now as he stood to her left.

"Okay then...Seras!" she shouted over the blonde vampire, "please...shut up...the headache is building and you are not helping," Hannah messed up the letters and held them out without looking at them, "someone pick one!"

They all blinked but Alucard moved his finger and one of the letters separated from the rest as if held by an invisible hand. Hannah seemed unperturbed by this and looked at the letter, "recruitment first it is!"

Walter typed into her computer beside her on the edge of her desk pulling up the information on recruiting soldiers. She sighed at the long list she had to go through.

"How the hell did my family have the patience to do all this?" she muttered to herself, "you're all dismissed," she spoke louder to them.

Seras saluted quickly before leaving, Walter bowing before leaving but Alucard remained so she asked what he wanted. His chuckle answered her.

"I believe you have yet to tell me everything that has happened."

* * *

Hannah spun round on her swivel chair leaving the computer for a moment, "I thought you knew everything that happened here."

Drinking her coffee quickly again, she started eating her chocolate muffin.

"Okay then in simplest form...after I was born I was kept moving around from different places like a holiday around the UK to try and stop the vampires getting a hold of me. Recently about four years ago I was transferred into a private school where I stayed all year round, by that time my mother...Integra was already falling ill, I guess that's about when you were sealed," she watched him nod,

"so I came back at the end of every year for a visit but last year I was sent to go on Holiday, probably because they didn't want me to see how bad Integra was getting," she sighed leaving the muffin now not feeling hungry, "so two weeks ago I was nearly finished with the school and looking forward to seeing my parents when I got a letter saying that she had passed away.........I came back at the end of the year but I was already hounded by the Council that I was not old enough, that I wasn't strong enough and that they need a man to take lead so I shoved mud in their faces with the facts that my father Stephen would look after Hellsing until they decided I was worthy enough for the task," she closed her eyes,

"everything was fine until the vampire attacked while I was away...I came back to a massacre and to find Stephen dead in this very chair and that's when I remembered Integra telling me about the Dungeon and that's about it."

Alucard wasn't looking at her now, instead at the huge painting of Integra on the wall beside her father's portrait. The phone beside her computer rang and being lazy kicked the table so the phone flew up and into her hand.

"Hello?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Ah, this is Hannah I presume, we have had a change in meeting time to half past five today, do not forget tardiness or lateness is not an option."

Spotting the clock her eye twitched and she hung up on Sir Eastwood, it was already ten past five.

"Stupid, ignorant, bastard, son of a bitch, retarded assholes!!" she finished yelling.

Alucard chuckled, "already so much like Integra."

She was up and Walter came in, "I need a car within the minute, the Council decide to inform me that the meeting time has changed and we have less than twenty minutes."

Walter quickly left and she looked at herself in the mirror, she was wearing her black combats and black combat boots with her plain white long sleeved shirt.

*_Perfect_* she thought with a smirk before looking at Alucard, "You are coming too."

He raised an eyebrow but seeing her plan in her head made him smirk, "a genius, master."

"I know."

* * *

Today's meeting wasn't held with the Queen which was perfect for her plan. Sitting in her seat, on time, she smiled at them all.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Sir Penbrooke warily.

"Nothing," she said innocently, "so let's get on with it then, what is it you wish to speak of?"

Sir Eastwood cleared his throat, "first of all, we are sorry to hear of your loses of not only your men but your father, and we believe that you are still incapable of leading Hellsing."

"And why is that?" she asked perfectly calm which managed to unnerve a few of them.

He continued, "Besides being young, you have yet to prove your strength that a Hellsing leader needs."

Hannah held up her hand, "lets not forget I turn seventeen soon and Integra was just as young as me when she took over Hellsing."

"And look at what she left the Hellsing Organization like, and who she left it to!"

"I would choose your words carefully Sir Hampton," her eyes were calm but her voice held the bit of venom which sent shivers down their spines, "I for one will take no insults of my mother kindly, and as for proving my worth as the leader," she smirked, "I think my servant would say different."

Jaws dropped as did the temperature seemingly as the true nosferatu they knew as Alucard appeared in the room beside Hannah, smirking his face off, his fangs gleaming for all to see and his crimson eyes peering at them over his yellow tinted glasses.

"You didn't..." gasped Sir Penbrooke in fear.

Hannah waved her hand dismissively, "when in great need he is the force to be called forth and in great need I was."

"Y-You cannot control him!" cried the scared Knight as the dark shadows seemed to expand from the walls into dark masses full of glowing red eyes that looked at them hungrily, Alucard still smirking at them.

"That's enough servant," Hannah was smirking just as much and had to be careful not to call him his name and seem familiar, they would only rise to jest insults at her, "they are cowering enough."

"Of course my master," he withdrew his shadows and the temperature returned to normal.

Sir Eastwood glared at her, "you will regret this Miss Hellsing," he spoke as she stood.

"That's Sir Hellsing to you," she waved over her shoulder as she left.

As soon as they were back in the car both cracked up with laughter.

"Integra didn't know what she was missing!" Hannah laughed, "That was BRILLIANT!!"

Alucard was almost holding his sides with laughter, "I have wanted to do that for centuries!"

The car drove back to Hellsing as their laughter subsided; she looked out the window as she always did to watch the world pass her by outside. She recalled last time as she looked at her reflection with innocent blue eyes, now her eyes no longer held that innocent light, she supposed that's what seeing a great massacre and running for your life could do to you.

"You are very quiet master," Alucard pointed out through the silence.

"I like the quiet," she muttered, "It is peaceful."

"Not while I'm around," he chuckled and she hit her head against the window.

"It is now proven God hates me," she sighed.

* * *

Finally arriving back at Hellsing she sighed, there was still more work to do and another meeting to go to, when would it end?! At least meeting Iscariot was not till tomorrow and Walter was taking care of the recruitment. She traipsed inside aware that Alucard was following her but ignored him as she left to the kitchen. He was still following her as she headed for the fridge.

"Why are you following me?" she asked finally with a twinge of annoyance as she pulled out a chocolate milkshake bottle and opening it whilst glaring at him.  
Alucard just smirked as he dug out a donated blood packet from the fridge and popped the top. Hannah rolled her eyes and sat at the breakfast bar drinking the milkshake slowly and watching him as he sat opposite her. He started drinking his blood as slowly as her and watching her also. The staring match continued until they were half way through their drinks and she finally snapped.

"WHAT?!"

He cackled whilst drinking making a funny sound that made her arch an eyebrow before shaking her head.

*_Damn stupid vampire..._* she glared at him again.

*_I can hear your thoughts my master_* he smirked as he drank his blood, Hannah's jaw falling.

Hearing whispers she turned to watch two soldiers walk past whispering.

"-I still don't get how that vampire managed to find us and get past security."

"I know one vampire from the inside and we were all but finished."

"I've heard that Sir Hannah was seen leaving earlier that day."

"Brent said that she probably made a deal with the vampire to kill her father and us off so she could take over."

They both noticed them and shut up, their pace quickening to leave round the corner. Alucard looked at Hannah who had slunk to the freezer digging around slowly. She came back out with a large tub of chocolate and strawberry ice cream and grabbed a spoon before sitting down and start eating it slowly, her eyes downcast.

"You know you shouldn't listen to them," he sighed finishing his blood packet off.

Hannah looked up at him and he was shocked to see the sadness that she tried to hide behind them.

"I try...I've had to live with it for years," she pushed the ice cream aside and crossed her arms on the bar resting her head on them, "but I've got no one left to care anyway."

"What kind of weak talk is that," Alucard scoffed, "you are a Hellsing, you are supposed to be strong and tower above the rest."

"A dream in a perfect world maybe," she muffled against her arms, "and the world isn't perfect."

A cold gloved hand lifted her head up and her sapphire eyes met crimson and there was silence.

"Go get some sleep," he broke the silence finally removing his hand.

Hannah nodded before getting up, "thanks Alucard," before leaving.

He watched her go before looking at the almost finished milkshake. Curiously, he took a sip and nodded, *human's never cease to amaze me with their food and drink, this **almost **tastes like real milk.*

Hannah changed into her black and red pyjamas before crawling into bed tiredly. The bed was king size allowing her to stretch out which was good since she was a restless sleeper. Looking sideways at the set of drawers beside her bed she stared fondly at the photo held in a golden frame her mother Integra had treasured. It had been taken a few years before she started private school. Stephen had managed to persuade Integra to go to the carnival with him and Hannah. There they had paid for a photo of them. Integra was stood beside Stephen, both smiling happily. Hannah was between them held off the ground by them both, she was beaming happily, half laughing. Closing her eyes, a tear slid from them as she slipped into sleep. A white gloved finger brushed it away, Alucard looked down at her.

"I am sorry I wasn't around my little master," before vanishing into the shadows to sleep and watch over her.


	4. Chapter 4

Symphony of the Night

-Nothing short of Chaos-

"I hate you."

"You love me really."

Hannah scoffed as she glared at the red clad vampire, "if Hell freezes over and the Devil decides to kill the Council of Knights for me."

Alucard chuckled as he glared back at his young master wearing her usual 'casual' attire, "that could be arranged," he all but purred.

Just as she made to grab something sharp and pointy from her desk to throw at him, Walter walked in with her tray of coffee and muffin. Her attention moved to him and gulped the scolding coffee down as soon as it hit the cup.

"Now I see why my mother sealed you away, you are down right annoying."

"My master, you wound me," he clutched his dead heart in fake pain.

"Don't forget your meeting with Iscariot," reminded Walter as he always did knowing she would soon forget where her head was.

Hannah hit her head against the desk, "I need a break already."

The door opened again and Seras bounded in but the frustrated leader of Hellsing held up a hand, "go back outside and knock first."

Seras bushed before quickly leaving then knocking.

"GO AWAY!" Hannah shouted but Walter let Seras in anyway.

"Sir Hannah," she saluted slightly, "we have a...erm problem."

This caught her attention, "which is?"

"Iscariot are here..." she braced herself for shouting but shockingly it didn't come.

Instead Hannah sat leaning back in her chair holding her chin and covering her mouth with the same hand as she did when she was thinking.

"Walter, bring them here," she spoke finally sitting back up straight, "Seras you stay in here with Alucard, they most likely have brought their fighters, there will be no fighting unless I order it."

Seras nodded nervously while Alucard cocked an eyebrow but pouted, "of course, master."

A few minutes later Walter opened the door with a bow and three people walked in. Sauntered may have been the more appropriate term as they made it out like they owned the place. Hannah however remained with her calm mask as she sat with her elbows resting on the desk, her chin resting on her clasped hands in a classic Integra pose. The man in the middle was most possibly the rattiest looking person she had ever met, clearly Maxwell, Enrico's son, the head of the Iscariot Section XIII. To his left was the same Paladin Anderson who now had greying hair but didn't look much different due to his regeneration skills. To Maxwell's right side was Anderson's son, Peter Anderson who looked very much like his father except his hair was longer and tied back leaving the short amount of hair tied back to spike out a little.

Maxwell was heading towards Hannah smirking pleasantly until he saw the red clad vampire in the shadows who was smirking at him. The head of Iscariot stopped a meter before her desk, there was only a flash of fear behind his eyes until it faded into amusement.

"So you have woken the pet of Hellsing," his voice holding his putrid form of an Italian accent, "I suppose those of Hellsing always have to be protected by others."

"You of course speak for yourself," Hannah replied, "or are the Anderson's your personal chauffer's now?"

Alexander Anderson growled in anger before glaring at Alucard who looked back, the only thing holding him back from fighting him was Hannah's orders.

"Why are you here Maxwell?" Hannah sighed slightly leaning back and letting her hands fall onto the desk, "surely you are not here to sympathize for my parents deaths."

Maxwell smirked as he looked down his nose at her with clear distaste, "of course, I will not hide that I care not for their deaths, only wish you had been present when Hellsing was attacked."

*_Let me kill him master_* Alucard growled to her mentally *_I would have pleasure tearing him limb from limb_*

*_Unfortunately we cannot do that, no matter how much I would love to see that_* she growled back but her anger was hidden from her face.

"Keep dreaming Maxwell, you have yet to answer my question."

"Fine, onto business," he clicked at Peter put a silver case on the desk before flipping the latches open to reveal a see through container of liquid, what drew her attention though was the CD inside it.

"May I?" asked Peter politely as he seemed to have more of his mother's attitude than his psychotic father.

Hannah nodded and turned her computer round so he could upload the CD, a film playing.

On the film was a warehouse and once inside showed a gruesome sight that made Seras gasp. There were humans nailed onto the walls, blood dripping down the walls like some horrific paint, their bodies held by their arms either side, nailed to the wall as were there feet resembling a crucifixion. Vampires were feeding from them until they turned round to see whoever was filming. That's when Hannah noticed something.

*_They are not FREAK's are they?_* she asked her servant.

*_No, I will finally have some real fun!_* he mentally cackled manically.

"How are there so many true nosferatu?" she asked still watching as the vampires turned and leapt at the person filming with incredible speed that human eyes could barely keep up with.

"There are only two true nosferatu but ten freaks," sneered Maxwell, "and our reports are that they have been travelling across the world doing this, England is their true destination."

"So why are you warning me?" Hannah looked at him suspiciously.

"They killed some of my best men and I want them punished," he seemed pained as he spoke next, "therefore the Pope is willing to create a treaty between us of peace if you demolish this force."

Alucard looked at Hannah curiously. He had watched past generations disagree and throw the prospect of a treaty in their faces, but what will she do. As she adequately put she rarely followed the rules and sometimes did the unexpected.

"I will take up this offer."

The Paladin Anderson looked startled as did Maxwell but Peter smiled at her. Hannah smiled back, they both had gone to the same private school except her was two years older than her. The three left, with a slight bow, before leaving completely. Hannah sighed tired already.

"Well that went well...thank God Peter was there otherwise things may have gotten messy."

"A little to comfy with the Catholic boy," Alucard teased.

She of course growled at him before looking back at the film, the camera was now on the ground, blood seeping around it as one of the nosferatu looked into the camera with glowing red eyes and long black hair slightly tussled, his black trench coat swirling round him as he looked straight at her. Turning off the computer she looked away from it, she didn't like it, not one bit.

"Alucard, I need you to check the warehouse out, you too Seras, Walter, pull me up a list of those killed by them, we need a way to predict them."

Watching the two vampires leave along with Walter she sat in her office alone. Finishing off her coffee she couldn't held but shiver as she remembered the vampire that had looked her dead in the eyes from the film.

*_It was only a film Hannah_* she thought to herself.

A cold breeze ran through the office and she turned to shut the window before remembering she hadn't opened one. It wasn't Alucard because she couldn't sense him in the mansion anymore.

*_Just my imagination..._* yet she couldn't help but let her eyes dart around the darkening room.

The knock at her door made her jump, "come in," before she hit herself for being so jumpy.

"Here they are Sir Hannah, is everything alright?" her faithful friend asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Walter, is dinner almost ready I'm starving," she smiled.

He nodded before standing at her side as she looked through the results on paper. She needed to find something in common between the hundred that had been killed, at least ten from each major country. As fare as she could see there were no similarities between the many people, some male, some female, different ages from different places.

*_I'm_ _thinking too much about the obvious things, these are vampires...blood types_* she thought sifting through them.

"I've found the link," Hannah ran a hand through her long white locks, "they all have the same blood type, a rare blood type...O."

Walter frowned at this causing her to look up at him confusedly, "but AB negative is among the rarest blood types."

"You are right," Hannah smirked, "but blood type O is rarest for transfusions, in high demand."

Just then her vampire servants walked in, Alucard looking bored meant they had not had to deal with any vampires.

"Nothing but blood," Seras saluted nervously, the red light in her eyes from blood lust.

"Seras will you go drink some donated blood," Hannah sighed, "your creeping even me out."

The vampire girl merely looked down as if ashamed, the red light vanishing from her eyes. That's when Alucard told her, with a hint of annoyance, that Police Girl refused to drink blood. The leader of Hellsing shook her head before waving it off.

"Back to what I was saying, these vampires have been preying on those with the O blood type which is why they only attacked a few from each country, we need to get a list from the hospitals of blood donors with the O type."

"I will see to it immediately," Walter bowed before leaving to do so.

Hannah looked the two vampires up and down before pointing at Alucard, "you are AB negative," his smirk told her she was right before pointing at Seras, "you are...B positive."

Seras nodded slowly, "what about you Sir?"

In answer she held up her hand and curled her first finger to her thumb, looking at them through the 'O' shape.

"So they are after you," Seras gasped in shock.

Hannah sighed and shrugged at the same time before kicking her feet back on the desk and leaning back, "coincidence maybe, I don't really like being on the vampires top tastiest menu."

Alucard chuckled, "yes your blood tasted by far the most divine, I looked forward to the next dosage at the contract renewal."

"Greedy bastard..." she muttered throwing the nearest thing, which happened to be her muffin, at him before realizing what she had thrown. Alucard caught the muffin effortlessly and the smirk on his face said it all, it probably didn't help Hannah's face was a mask of horror.

"Oh I'm going to have my fun now," he licked his lips, "the perfect torture."

"GIVE ME BACK MY MUFFIN!!!" she screeched leaping up and reaching for it but the tall git held it high above her where she couldn't reach. He laughed manically as she tried to jump up and get it, Seras sweat dropping before quickly leaving.


	5. Chapter 5

Symphony of the Night

-Sleeping Lightly-

That night was somehow silent. Of course the one who listened to this silence was perfectly fine with its soothing, calming qualities. Yet, it seemed unnatural as if some great force had killed all the living things leaving nothing but silence. Those crimson eyes that had held malice and power had looked at her. Hannah knew she shouldn't be like this but ever since watching that film she had started seeing the vampire in her dreams. And it scared her more than anything that he could have this much power over her.

* * *

_There he stood before her, towering as much as Alucard did and she hated it. Being looked down on, even more as those crimson eyes narrowed in amusement at her. He walked slowly towards her his boots thunderous against the silence, his long black trench fluttering round him in a nonexistent breeze. Hannah tried to pull against whatever was holding her from running. Chains rattled as they held her arms suspended either side of her, her feet a meter or two off the ground, her back pressed against cold stone. As he neared she realised that she was higher up than him and when he stopped in front of her he had to look up, the smirk on his face however told her he didn't mind._

_"Who are you?" Hannah growled, "and what the hell do you want with me?"_

_He chuckled with a dark silky voice, "me? My name is Nero," his cold dead hand reached up to her face before sliding down to her neck sending fear coursing through her body, "and I want you to be mine."_

"_What the hell kind of excuse is that?!" she yelled despite her fear._

_Nero just smiled showing his fangs before clicking and the chains let her go causing her to fall to the ground sharply. Pain rocked through her head but Nero was already pulling her up and pushing her against the wall with a wide smirk._

"_Our Mother sends her regards," before he sank his fangs into her neck with burning pain._

* * *

"Sir Hannah!" someone called, "Sir Hannah!!"

*Time to wake up my master* darkness pulled her away and Hannah shot up wide awake.

Panting, her forehead beaded with cold sweat she looked round to see Walter and Seras looking at her worriedly, Alucard at her side.

"Wha...What?..." she managed to say.

"You were having a nightmare," stated Alucard coolly.

"Stating obvious," Hannah held her head as pain shot through it causing her sight to blur and whiten at the edges.

Hands on her shoulders snapped her back to look in crimson eyes. She almost freaked until she realized it was Alucard.

*Don't leave your mind open master* he spoke softly in her mind, if she hadn't been dazed she would have looked at him shocked for the gently voice.

Nodding slightly as her vision returned to normality, she smiled wearily to the two in front of her.

"It's okay, don't let me keep you up," Hannah dismissed them.

Walter shook his head, "it really doesn't matter, your safety is much more worthy of our time."

Hannah couldn't help but smile her thanks to him, "really, just a stupid nightmare, I am fine now."

The two left slowly but Alucard staid, one gloved hand on her shoulder still.

"You know you can go too Alucard," she sighed not up for arguing now.

"Go back to sleep master, you can be rid of them but not me," he said strictly like he was scolding a child for raiding the cookie jar.

Hannah huffed and laid down but refused to sleep, her silent fears of the nightmare coming back.

"I will keep the nightmares away little master," he sighed quietly.

Looking up at him slightly she oddly found comfort in those crimson eyes and nodded turning on her side, her face to him as she closed her eyes, "night...Alucard..."

He chuckled quietly, still sat beside her on the bed looking down at her.

She looked so much like Integra, the only traces of her father Stephen were the curls towards the ends of her hair and her childish attitude was definitely his. Yet she was still the intelligent, cool mannered and level-headed dictator as had her mother had been. Alucard expected high things from her, her parents had been two opposites that had created a far greater legacy than they could have hoped. He tried to find the many points that separated her from Integra, but the similarities would always come back to haunt him. It hadn't been enough when they had made Integra start seeing men to create a legal heir. Alucard had been furious when Integra had agreed to it, even further when she actually fell in love with Stephen. For the first months he had tried to throw him away without killing him, even going as far as tormenting him. Yet, he had gained a respect from the human man who didn't seem to bend to anything Alucard put on him. Even now though he still held bitterness for once again his Countess had been stolen from him by another man.

Hannah turned in her sleep, her hand falling over the side of the bed where he sat as she muttered, "don't go.......mother........" before she was back asleep. He didn't need to look into her mind to know she was having a dream of Integra leaving her behind, like she had left him behind. Taking her hand gently, which was as much a shock to him, he rest it back on the bed but her long fingers curled round his stopping him. Shaking his head his hand turned to shadows and moved from her grip before reforming.

*You are truly a curious human* he closed his eyes with a silent chuckle *I can't wait to see you in a few years*

* * *

The sun rose, light filtering through the large window in the bedroom. It fell over the vampire first who had fallen asleep shockingly. His eyes twitched behind closed eyelids but the sun was but a slight irritant to him that he could put up with. Then over the young girl who was mostly shaded from it by the large vampire. Still its warm rays managed to stir her and blue eyes slowly open. The first thing she saw was a white shirt and smelt the familiar scent of a specific vampire. Her eyes widened slightly.

Alucard was woken by the sun to his annoyance and it took him a moment to realize where he was. He was unaccustomed to waking up somewhere else than in his room. Then he recalled last night and staying by his master's side. He seemed to have moved in his sleep which he found odd and now he lay on his side, said little master nuzzled up closely to his chest. He had to fight of the laughter that became a slight rumble in his chest. Oh she was going to be pissed and embarrassed at waking up like this; he wouldn't miss it for the world. He felt her slowly wake up to the sun and hearing her heart speed up knew she had realised he was there. Hannah tried to back up but one arm was draped over her waist keeping her from going too far.

"What is wrong little master?" he smirked.

Anger boiled like a raging tempest, "GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

During this Alucard was laughing himself silly as Hannah, blushing beet red, fell backwards. He caught her before she hit the floor and pulled her back onto the bed as she swiped her pillow at him. He merely phased back into the shadows cackling as she shouted her revenge. That was one way to wake up in the Hellsing mansion and Hannah swore from now on she would sleep lightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Symphony of the Night

-The Perfect Torture for a Vampire-

Hannah seemed to have let the dog lie as Alucard had yet to go be punished for that morning incident. Everyone had by now learned of it leading her to shoot her new gun, courtesy of Walter, at anyone who came in her office. Now she sat laid back, boots kicked up on the desk, eyes closed as she blocked her mind whilst formulating her perfect revenge. No one knew what she was up to but Alucard was content in waiting to see what his 'dear little master' had install for him.

Taking to walking around from her boredom, Hannah ended up walking past the mess hall. Those who saw her made to stand and salute but she smiled and waved it off, "at ease men."

They nodded and carried on as normal. Walking past them she wandered the corridors running her fingers across the walls as she past them. Memories flitted through her mind of her running down these corridors as a young girl, laughing happily. Closing her eyes as she wandered aimlessly, a small smile spread across her face. Seras, who had just left from her room, turned to see Hannah walking around with a smile. She couldn't help but smile herself at seeing the true smile on the girl's lips.

"Where you headed Seras?" Hannah asked without opening her eyes.

"How did you..." Seras looked confused but shook her head, "I was just going to the shooting range."

"I'll join," the white haired girl opened her sapphire eyes, her smile still in place.

Walking down to the shooting area with Seras, they spoke over how good they were.

"I'm still trying to beat my master's record," sighed Seras upset while Hannah patted her back.

"Sorry Seras but I doubt you'll be beating the record any time soon."

Seras gawped before glaring at her, "thanks for the vote of confidence."

"That's what I'm here for," Hannah said happily which was starting to freak the blonde vampire out. Part of her wanted to ask why she was so happy and another part didn't want to know.

* * *

After a good hour of target practice, Hannah wiping out many targets to Seras' shock, the nervous blonde finally remembered something Alucard had said.

"Erm...Sir Hannah, don't you have to like..." she shifted nervously as the blue gaze fell on her, "g-give M-Master some of your," she gulped, "blood?"

That's when it happened, the scariest thing in the world. A smirk that made Alucard's manic smirk look like a lover's smile, was plastered on Hannah's face. She chuckled evilly and Seras cowered as her eyes seemed to glow demonically, "Oh? I hadn't noticed," which was a blatant lie.

Seras ran away as soon as she could, leaving Hannah to snicker to herself.

"Oh I still got it!" she walked to her bedroom whistling happily.

Reaching her bedroom, she looked round with a critical eye before launching into her dresser beside her bed she scrambled through stuff until she returned from the abyss with a triumphant smirk. In her hands was a long crimson ribbon that she had wanted to use for something and now knew what. Her plan was foolproof and genius if she did say so herself, which she did. Hannah cast her sapphire gaze over her room before deciding her plan was fine and all was left to do was call the vampire.

"ALUCARD!!" Hannah shouted and within seconds the smirking vampire was before her.

"Is it time already my little master, how time flies."

She couldn't wait to wipe the smirk from his face but she kept her poker face in place for now.

"Sit down," she ordered coolly.

He raised an eyebrow but sat down on the bed nonetheless looking at her questioningly but smirking still.

"Don't move now," she finally let a smirk of her own play on her lips as she pulled out the ribbon and tied it round the bottom of his face so that it covered his mouth, "shall we start your punishment?"

Drawing her mother's sword that had been left behind, Hannah cut her palm lightly like she had last time when awakening him, squeezing her hand so that blood threatened to drip from her clenched fist. She watched as Alucard's crimson eyes followed the blood hungrily, his hands twitched and he made to jerk forwards but she pulled her hand back.

"Uh-uh," Hannah feigned innocence under his glare, "I order you not to move or try to remove the ribbon."

By now she knew he was no longer smirking instead trying to glare at her but his eyes were always drawn back to the blood from her curled fist that threatened to drop and be wasted forever.

Bringing her hand up slightly so that it was hovering over the vampire's head, she watched in triumph as he wanted to rip off the ribbon and catch the blood before it dropped. He could smell her blood which made it all the worse. He had been through much torture before but this was _real_ torture for a vampire that she had come up with. Part of him hated her for this but an even bigger part praised her for her genius tactic that was bending him to her will. His eyes almost widened as the blood collected at the bottom of her fist ready to fall but it wouldn't.

"Shall we finish this then?" asked Hannah breaking the silence smirking triumphantly, "less annoying me in exchange for letting you move now."

His fingers twitched and his eyes narrowed but she could practically hear him mentally sighing before he nodded slightly. The No-Life-King bested by a sixteen year old girl. Oh how she would laugh later.

With her uninjured hand, she undid the ribbon from his face and it fell away fluttering to the floor unforgotten as his eyes only held one thing of that crimson colour. Hannah watched with that same curiosity she had held last time as she held her bleeding fist above him. He instantly gripped her wrist, although not tightly, and tilted his head back letting his tongue reach up and touch the forming blood drip, letting it flow into his throat. Uncurling her fist with gentle fingers despite his hunger, he let his tongue lap up the blood across her palm before pulling her to him. Hannah fell shocked into his arms as he sat her on his lap still holding her wrist as he cleaned her palm. Letting his lips encase the wound he drew blood hungrily yet softly. Once satisfied with a pint of her blood, he sealed up the wound on her palm with a lick before turning sideways to look at her face. He was satisfied to see her blush on her face as she practically gawped at him.

"What?" he asked finally with a chuckle.

Hannah shook her head, luckily her mind had been closed otherwise he would have heard her thinking thoughts that would send even Captain Pip blushing. And he was a French flirt. Then she noticed he still had a little of her blood smudged at the corner of his mouth. She didn't know why but she reached out and brushed it away with her thumb, "missed a spot."

This of course led her to blush further and Alucard to burst out laughing.

* * *

"How is she progressing?" asked a silky voice from the shadows of the dark bar. All around them was darkness but for the odd red light fading down. Dotted around the bar were vampires in couples or threes for reasons best unknown. All that could be described from a human view was the sound of moans and groans, the vampire hidden in the shadows however could see it all but was in the least perturbed by the goings on of the couples, although it was a lose term.

*_We vampires do not love_* he scoffed in the confines of his mind *_we lust, love is for petty humans and their hearts which can be easily broken._*

"She is doing well in body and mind but is no where near how she could be," bowed a human.

"Hmm..." the vampire in the darkness opened his crimson eyes and leant forwards slightly to pick up his glass topped with blood.

Long black hair was visible for a moment in the red fading light, crimson eyes on the ceiling rather than the human before him. Taking a sip first as he thought he couldn't help but picture her under his control, meeting his every whim with utmost reverence to him. It was almost too much to take.

"I shall not forestall much longer," his piercing eyes made the human emit a whimper, "I have already invaded her mind and I know it is time."

"Th-The vampire Alucard m-may pose a threat," stuttered the human, his eyes darting round as if trying to see if a vampire would attack him.

The vampire in the shadows chuckled setting his empty glass back down, "Cassa will see to him."

"Y-Yes, Nero," the man turned to leave quickly but a gleaming fanged smirk caught his attention and he knew something was wrong.

"Your usefulness is at an end Tom," Nero clicked and watched lazily as two of the freak vampires grabbed him either side, "goodnight."


	7. Chapter 7

Symphony of the Night

-Nightmares do come true-

That night Hannah couldn't sleep despite her mind yelling at her to go to sleep. Looking at the empty cup of coffee she wondered if it was that that disallowed her sleep. Either way she felt wide awake with a small nagging voice in her head. With a sigh she got up and looked in the full body mirror in her bedroom. Running her fingers through her long hair that now stretched down to the small of her back, Hannah puzzled over getting her hair cut or at least trimmed. Looking back at the mirror she barely had time to gasp as a cloth was held over her face. The last thing she noticed was the mirror that only reflected her as her world turned to darkness.

* * *

Alucard sat on his throne like seat swirling the blood in his glass. He was bored with the inability to annoy Hannah and no missions as the Freaks seemed to be lying low. He couldn't even form a reason for why he was still up, with boredom he usually skulked back into his coffin but something nagged at him. Maybe it was how silent the mansion was. Letting his sense search the mansion he listened to Walter's heart, he was still young and in perfect health, Seras heart was none existent, there were the heart beats of the soldiers and whoever else worked and stayed here. He was just lifting his glass to his lips when he realised he couldn't hear Hannah's heartbeat.

*_Damn, what has she got herself into now?_*

He tried to find any sense of her but he could sense nothing, she wasn't here. A chuckle sounded from round him and something pierced his neck. Quickly grabbing whatever it was he look dumbfounded at the small dart when his vision started to blur.

*_Since when...has poison worked on me?..._* he thought before falling unconscious.

* * *

Alarms rang through the Hellsing mansion jolting all awake. Seras met Walter in the corridors.

"What's going on?!" she asked gun in hand.

Walter look alarmed yet calm, "Sir Hannah and Alucard are missing, there are many Freaks attacking us, we must defeat them, at least hold them off until they both return...if they do," he added quietly.

Seras gasped, her hands gripped her gun and her red eyes gleamed angrily, "we will defeat them! Sir Hannah would order us to wipe them out, Hellsing almost fell once from something similar, it will not again!"

Walter smiled and nodded drawing his micro-wires, "ladies first."

They both charged into the fight with the oncoming Freaks, they wouldn't fall as long as Hannah didn't give up.

* * *

*_Ow...my...head..._* Hannah resisted the urge to shake her aching head from the dull pain. She moved her hand to hold her head, well tried was more like it because as soon as she moved her hand it jingled with the familiar sounds of chains. Instantly she opened her eyes and looked sideways to see her wrist held by chains outstretched to her side, the same for her other wrist. Fear suddenly gripped her, it was just like her nightmare.

*_Oh God, please no_* she thought mentally praying this was just another nightmare Alucard would wake her from. There just as he had been in her nightmare, there stood the tall vampire with long untamed black hair and haunting crimson eyes, black trench coat swirling round him from an nonexistent breeze.

Pulling on her chains she tried to get away but she had nowhere near enough strength to do so. He stopped in front of her smirking up at her and she wanted so badly to kick him since he was in perfect place.

"You are Nero, right?" I growled up my courage, "what the hell do you want with me?!"

That same velvety chuckle as he reached a cold dead hand to caress her cheek with some unknown form of tenderness, "very good, I see you remember your little nightmare that I gave you so you should know the answer."

"But why me?! There are many women in the world, vampire women!"

"Ah, but you are Alucard's woman," his hand moved to her neck feeling her pulse race slightly, "therefore I want you to be mine for all eternity."

"I am no ones, let alone Alucard's," Hannah scoffed despite the small blush on her face.

"You and your family are the one that have taken him from out Mother," he shook his head as if telling off a small child for doing something embarrassing, "and now he refuses to rejoin us."

"Who the hell is this 'Mother'?" the little Hellsing finally asked.

"Glad you asked," he smiled his fingers moving through her hair now but she couldn't stop him, "Our Mother is the one, we are all her children."

At this Hannah looked at him confused, "I thought you were the children of the Devil."

Nero laughed softly, "No, no, we are children of our Mother."

Thinking rapidly her eyes narrowed, "don't tell me she is......" her mind cast back to the inscription on Alucard's coffin and her eyes widened, "Mother is Hera...The Queen of Gods......"

Nero clapped giddily like an ecstatic child, "exactly! Go on."

"Greek Mythology," almost whispered, "Hera secretly had children with Hades with the power of the Devil....vampires."

"Now I see why he likes you," Nero tapped her forehead, "you are so smart."

With that she heard the sound of a metal door scraping open. Managing to look sideways her eyes widened. A female vampire, a true nosferatu, dragged a familiar red body behind her. She threw him against the wall opposite Hannah and a human man, who looked scared out of his wits, put silver chains on him before running away. The woman walked over to him and knelt beside him.

"Time to wake up sleeping beauty," she smirked in a 'sexy' voice, to Hannah it was sickening.

Crimson eyes opened slowly, one hidden behind black locks that seemed to be out of focus until they landed on Hannah. His eyes flashed with anger but the silver held him still. The woman beside him smiled at Hannah.

"Say 'Hello' to your master Alucard," she giggled, "don't worry you'll soon be free of her."

His eyes widened slightly before he growled menacingly as Nero waved at him lazily.

Hannah looked sideways at her chains trying to figure a way out of this. There was no way she could break them though.

"My, my, doesn't he look angry," taunted Nero, "what do you think my little Hannah?"

"I'm not little," she growled angrily.

"You let Alucard call you little," Nero pouted.

"Anyone else and I'd rip their spine out from their mouth and shove it back up their ass."

Alucard snickered and Hannah smirked but her victory was short lived as he clicked and she knew what came next.

Her chains let go of her and she fell, she crumpled to the cold floor and from her view she realised it was the same warehouse from the film. Hannah's head however took her mind of that and to the pain.

"Ow..." she muttered before she was picked up by her throat and pushed roughly against the wall causing pain to explode over her back also.

Biting her lip to stop her scream, blood ran down her chin as she glared coldly at Nero. Alucard growled louder.

"If you touch her so help me I will do far worse than kill you."

"You can do nothing," Nero smirked kissing his way from her chin licking up her blood before crushing his lips against hers.

Hannah's eyes widened and she pushed him off slumping back and panting but keeping an eye on Nero who was still smirking.

"Feisty, just how I like them, but," he vanished and she felt her breath leave her lungs as she was pinned even harder to the stone wall than last time, "you are nothing against a true vampire."

She was sure that she would have bruises on her neck if she survived. Alucard struggled with his chains but felt too weak to break them. Nero ran his free hand down her face.

"We shall solve these problems by making you one of us."

Both Alucard and Hannah's eyes widened in shock and both tried to struggle. Nero chuckled before he kissed her neck, "our Mother sends her regards," before sinking his fangs deep into her neck.

If she could she would have cried out in pain, scream at how unfair this was. Barely into being the leader of Hellsing and she was already going to die. Her eyes fell on Alucard who raged against his chains with no hope, crimson meeting sapphire in sadness. It was as if his eyes told her 'I'm sorry' whilst also saying 'I will save you.' She felt her hope draining along with her blood and life.

*_God really must hate me..._* her eye sight fading.


	8. Chapter 8

Symphony of the Night

-Death must be understood for life to be lived-

_"Mother!" small feet ran across cold stone floor, "Mother! Where are you?!"_

_Everything was dark but for the stone floor, nothing could be seen but for the small running girl, long white hair streaming behind her, blue eyes searching._

"_MOTHER!"_

"_Over here Hannah," the voice breathed round her like ghostly silk._

_Looking round madly, the six year old Hannah couldn't find her mother. Falling to her knees she cried madly, her balled fists trying to stem the tears as sobs racked her body._

"_Oh, my dearest Hannah," arms came round her holding her close, long blonde locks falling onto Hannah as she cried._

_Flinging her small arms round Integra's neck she sobbed quietly._

"_You left me mother......I'm all alone now..."_

_Integra looked at her daughter softly stroking her hair gently, "I will never leave you Hannah, didn't your father tell you that too," she smiled up at someone behind Hannah._

_Turning round she sobbed again as Stephen crouched down behind her smiling, "We will never leave you Hannah."_

_Hannah had her arms round Integra who held her back, Stephen holding them both._

_Slowly Hannah grew until she was her usual sixteen year old self. Wiping her eyes stubbornly she looked at her parents._

"_Am I...dead?" she asked quietly fearing the answer.  
Integra shook her head, "No but if things aren't stopped you will be."_

_Stephen nodded, "you must become the 'Master of Monster' to survive and help the world survive; only you can do this."_

_Shaking her head, Hannah looked down sadly, "but I can't...Alucard is bound by silver chains and Nero is drinking my blood...I'm just a waste."_

_Her mother held her close, "you are not, you are the one who has gained Van Hellsing's true powers, the power over vampires. You've proved this with not only awakening Alucard but becoming his master."_

_Hannah still didn't believe her, "only because he has to follow the blood contract, if he was freed he'd probably kill me."_

_Stephen chuckled, "he may very well have done so before but I have seen him take a liking to this family even if he refuses to show it, he cares, he cared about Integra which was why he tried to make my life a living hell," he laughed nervously, "and he cares about you."_

_Integra remembered something and blushed making Hannah laugh while Stephen arched an eyebrow questioningly._

"_It also seems he takes a liking to Hellsing women," Stephen grumbled, "it's a good thing your mother loved me."_

_Integra chuckled softly, "but onto matters, I have a quick lesson for you since I wasn't around to teach you this when you awakened Alucard," she sat back holding Hannah close, "there are levels of power for Alucard, these are called limitations that he can unlock to a certain level but it is under our order that the most powerful are unlocked._

_"He can unlock himself level 3 and 2 which are out of 4, level 1 is a very dangerous level only to be unlocked if you are sure he will listen to your orders but never, I repeat never unlock level 0 unless under extreme situations."_

_Hannah looked at her mother's stern face with curiosity, "what like?"_

_Integra sighed, "I unlocked his final level once when the whole of London was under attack by several hundred Freaks and the Vatican forces. With this Alucard unleashes all of his souls he has absorbed into an unstoppable army."_

_Holding her chin in thought, her parents chuckled at her thinking pose when Hannah looked at her mother, "what do I have to say to unlock these levels?"_

_Integra coughed, "__Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."_

_Hannah whistled, "That's a lot to say."_

_Stephen was laughing while Integra sighed, "Unfortunately it is time for us to leave," Integra gave her one last hug as did Stephen, "do well Hannah, we will always watch over you."_

_Hannah closed her eyes with a small smile, "I'll make you both proud and I'll surpass everyone."_

* * *

Alucard could only watch in growing anger at being unable to stop Nero who was slowly drinking his master dry. He pretended not to care about her but his annoying human emotions retaliated inside him screaming at the injustice of it all. How had he let himself be drugged and captured so easily?! No matter how much he struggled against his chains, the silver burned him draining his powers and strength leaving him feeling drowsy. Alucard watched as Nero pressed against Hannah on the wall and his blood boiled.

"You bastard, I am going to take pleasure in torturing you for all eternity!" he all but screamed at Nero in anger.

The woman, Cassa, beside him tutted and stroked his face in a suggestive manner that would have take any man into a lustful daze, but he wasn't any man. He bared his fangs at her with an angry growl causing her to jolt back in fear.

* * *

Hannah's eyes slowly opened, the pain at her neck had ebbed but the feeling of her blood being drunk by this vampire was enough to make her feel sick. Letting her eyes move to Alucard she tried calling him in her mind but he couldn't hear her.

*_Dammit! ALUCARD!_*

Said vampire seemed to jolt and immediately looked at her with surprise evident in his crimson eyes.

*_You better be listening Alucard....Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one approval of Situation A recognized...Commencing the Cromwell invocation...Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent._*

His eyes widened in shock, where had she learned the limited release from? Then his eyes narrowed, now was not time for questions, he had a blood bath to create.

His hair grew longer until it rivaled Hannah's, his clothes turning into the jet black leather outfit she had found him in. Dark shadows formed round him as his hellhounds burst forth tearing the chains from him. Cassa drew back in fear at the monstrous sight of him, his body soon becoming a mass of dark shadows filled with crimson eyes.

"Time to die you pathetic worms," he smirked manically.

Nero's eyes widened and he stopped drinking Hannah's blood and spun round to see Alucard tearing Cassa's screaming body apart, blood gushing across the walls and floor as he laughed with manic glee as those horrific eyes turned on Nero. He smashed Hannah up against the wall again making her cough up some blood.

"Call him off!" Nero shouted at her with fear interwoven in his voice.

Hannah had one eye closed in pain the other looking at him amused, blood staining her shirt and some blood running down her chin again.

"Don't. Think. So." She managed to say without pain in her voice.

Nero growled until a soft yet menacing growl near his ear stopped him altogether.

"You've hurt my master," Alucard purred as Nero's body trembled; "now I'm going to have to hurt you painfully."

First to go was the arm that held Hannah pinned to the wall. Nero screamed in pain, his arm devoured by the huge hellhound, Baskerville. Next was his other arm leaving him bleeding shoulders. Alucard was not finished though his hellhound ate away Nero's legs leaving him but a bleeding torso. The vampire screamed in pain for mercy and to be forgiven. This was going all wrong from what Nero had planned. Alucard's body reformed and he shot a huge hole through Nero's stomach before stomping on his chest crushing his ribs that then stabbed his organs painfully. Nero screamed even louder sure that his throat would tear, crimson tears running from his eyes.

Hannah watched this all with gruesome satisfaction. She wanted him dead and Alucard was having his fun for touching her but she was feeling her consciousness slowly slipping away. It was so that his screams were starting to dim to her. Alucard then shot a hole through Nero's neck ending his screaming yet he was still alive. His armless, legless torso squirmed and twitched with pain, blood covering him and the floor like the blood bath Alucard had wished for. Then the crazed vampire noticed Hannah had lost a lot of blood and needed to end him quickly but painfully. Setting his hellhounds to tear him apart he watched in satisfaction as he was fully devoured and the dogs lapped up all the blood.

Reverting to his normal form he knelt down in front of his master to see she was still watching him from one eye. Alucard looked at her with sadness in his eyes, he wasn't sure if she would survive, even after all this. Carefully picking her up in his arms he was aware that she had a broken rib and her spine was bruised maybe even worse. She had lost a lot of blood and was possibly traumatized by his joyous killing. Integra had never got over it.

"Alu...card..." she said through a hoarse voice as if she hadn't spoken for years.

"Hush master, do not speak," he gently scolded, "I need to get you to the hospital."

Hannah shivered slightly, "I hate....hospitals...."

Alucard chuckled, "do not worry, I will stay with you."

She looked up at him remembering her parents words and smiled before her eyes closed into darkness once again.

* * *

At the Hellsing mansion Seras crushed the final vampire's skull under her boot. Looking round she found Walter stood there smiling.

"Zere zey are!" the unmistakable French accent proceeded the French Captain Pip as he walked over with his Wild Geese following, "we 'ave taken care of zee others."

"Good job," smiled Walter, Seras even smiled at Pip who scratched his cheek embarrassedly.

*_Police Girl_* her master's voice sounded in her head.

*_Master! Where are you? Where's Sir Hannah?_*

*_We are on our way to the hospital, Hannah has taken quite a beating* Seras' eyes widened *I need you to bring some things for her_*

*_How is she?! Is she going to be alright?!_*

*_I don't know Police Girl* she heard his sigh *I really don't know..._*

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!!! Hello my faithful readers!!! Now I regret to say that I will be letting this story rest for a little bit as I feel in need for a refreshing start to mark the new year. SO! I am going to start writing a Devil May Cry: Dante/OC!!! *dodges pointy flying objects* I will return to this story eventually but I want to try something new first to check I'm okay with writing many fanfics than just Hellsing :P SIGNING OUT!! *salutes to reader* Comments are more than welcome, send me a message if you want to grill me for this! I WILL WELCOME IT!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Symphony of the Night

-One Hell of a Long Day-

Hospitals were horrible places for some although a haven for the sick. Smells, sounds and sights could be horrific or a curious observation for another. Beeping of machines, moans from patients, running feet of doctors and so much more. Maybe it was a good thing that she was unconscious because she would have been out of there faster than she was brought in.

In one of the private rooms in the intensive care unit, there was silence but for the steady beep of a heart monitor and the hushed breathing. Bandages covered her torso and neck, an oxygen mask over her face and her eyes closed. She had had to have surgery on her ribs and punctured organs but luckily dealt with quickly. A lone person sat beside her watching over her constantly. His black locks falling softly round him, long red coat hung on the chair, crimson eyes hidden behind his yellow tinted glasses. Despite the sun filtering in, the vampire sat still and had done for the half hour his master had returned from surgery. The past hour of that was spent pacing around the corridor. Luckily those from Hellsing were usual patients here and they knew not to anger the King of Vampires.

The doors behind him opened but he didn't need to turn to know who came in. The young Walter moved to Hannah's side looking sadly down at her, guilt flitting across his face. Seras shuffled in beside her master looking between him and Hannah with a sad look like Walter. Alucard however didn't look at them or even show he knew they were there, his whole attention on his master that didn't seem to be waking up.

"Why isn't Sir Hannah up yet?" asked Seras softly.

Alucard flicked his wrist idly and the clipboard was thrust in the young vampire's face, it seemed the world was full of young people now, all but his ancient self.

Seras looked over at the details on the paper with dismay, besides for her tended injuries that were no longer life threatening, she had lost way too much blood and trauma to her body to wake her up, she was currently on life support and if she didn't wake by tonight, there was no way she would ever wake up. Tears rose in her eyes and Walter read them also. He closed his eyes with a small sigh before looking back at Hannah's still form, only her chest slowly rising with each forced breath. The two watched in silence before Walter left to return to Hellsing in Hannah's stead. Seras looked at her master once again and could see a slight flash of something she hadn't thought to see, guilt.

"Master," she spoke softly, "it wasn't your fault."

Alucard's eyes roamed up to her briefly before settling back on Hannah, "I shouldn't have been caught off guard, I should have been able to protect her," he ended up growling the last part. Seras sighed quietly before leaving too knowing she would only rise her master's temper further.

He was angry at Hannah, angry at the vampires and angry at himself. He could practically hear Integra turning in her grave, her angry spirit wishing to torment him for not saving her daughter in time.

* * *

"Erm..." Alucard almost jumped as he turned to see a young girl only a year older than Hannah, he had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't heard the door.

She was slightly taller than his master also with short brown hair that curled in bunches round her neck; brown eyes looked at him slightly nervously then to Hannah worriedly before back to him with more bravery.

"Are you visiting Hannah too?"

He nodded slightly, "you must be one of her friends from school."

She smiled, "yeah, I'm Nina, best friends through school until I left, but I've been keeping in touch."

"Alucard," he inclined his head slightly, "I...work for Hannah."

Nina smiled more, "yes, she told me that she was the head of her family's organization, don't worry I know you are a vampire," he raised an eyebrow, "my family are hunters which made us best friends as soon as we found this out," then her smile dimmed as she looked over at her friend, "I'd heard from my mother who's the nurse looking after Hannah, that she'd been injured."

Alucard looked back at his little master, Nina moved over to Hannah's side opposite him, taking a seat beside her.

"I hope you don't mind me being here," Nina said quickly.

He shook his head slightly and they fell into silent observing. Nina seemed to remember something as she pulled up her rucksack from the floor and started routing through it. Pulling out a photo frame, his eyes followed it as Nina set it down on the table beside Hannah with a smile.

"I promised to bring it when I saw you next," Nina sighed, "really it is taking you far too long to wake up."

Alucard scoffed slightly but she shook her head, "no, she's been in enough states during school and woken up like nothing, she's got the strongest will on the planet," Nina smiled fondly at Hannah, "she can pull through anything."

Casting his eyes on the photo frame, it held two photos and the golden frame was craft made. Golden wires bent in fluid shapes creating what looked like a bat shape to his amusement, black silk interwoven to emphasize the bat, one photo on either wing. To the left was a photo of the Hellsing crew, a six year old Hannah jumping up and down at the front, Integra and Stephen either side smiling, Walter and Seras on their sides. The other to the right held an older Hannah at her current age of sixteen. On her left was Nina smiling and her right was another friend with short black hair and black eyes who was beaming in a hyper way as she waved franticly. What made him chuckle was how Hannah was dressed as Dracula, who looked like the true Romanian Noble; Nina dressed as Mina and the other girl as Lucy.

Nina seeing what he was laughing at chuckled giggled, "Hannah was always a stickler at Halloween, she refused to let anyone else be Dracula claiming that they looked like clowns compared to the true Dracula."

Alucard chuckled again, "how very fitting."

Nina giggled slightly, "we even did a small play which was originally for just our small group of friends until all the school including teachers and families decided to come and watch," she rubbed the back of her head, "I secretly planned it because of her brilliant acting skills I wanted to show the others, she still doesn't know to this day that it brought us over £100!"

* * *

"Nina...I will...kill you."

Both jumped at the raspy voice, Hannah was half sat up leaning on her elbow, oxygen mask in her hand as she glared at Nina, "you're ass is so mine once I get out of this bed."

Nina beamed and squealed and instantly launched a glomp attack on the unsuspecting Hannah.

"Oh! You missed me too!" Nina cried dramatically.

"Injured I remind you!" Hannah squeaked.

Alucard chuckled until the pillow flew in his face, Hannah glared at him too, "don't you laugh! I'd like to see your immortal ass survive her 'glomp of death'."

The vampire sighed but couldn't wipe the smile from his face before it turned into a smirk. Hannah seeing the position of her pillow so far from her pouted, "please, oh please let me have my pillow back."

"Finders keepers."

"YOU CHILDISH SWINE!!!" she yelled.

"UNGRATEFUL BRAT!!!!" he retorted.

Nina laughed her ass off through them as they both hurled abusive names at each other before Nina interjected.

"Don't forget Hannah, you can order him to do whatever," Alucard glared at her.

"I hate you."

* * *

When Nina left as it grew dark, Hannah laid back slowly on her hospital bed, the doctor's wanted to keep her over night since her speedy recovery unnerved them.

She grumbled, "Just because I'm not dead they make me stay over..."

Alucard chuckled once again; he had been taunting her unmercifully over the Halloween photo until she threatened her 'vampire torture' on him, which shut him up.

"So," Hannah looked sideways at him, "how is everyone?"

The vampire waved his hand, "fine, worried about you but fine."

Hannah smirked, "was Ally worried too?"

"Yes."

His answer made her start and look at his impassive features confusedly. She hadn't expected him to answer, let alone say 'yes'. Had he been genuinely worried like the rest that she was going to die? Then it dawned on her that he must have felt guilty for not stopping Nero, the look in his burning crimson eyes practically screamed it. Why was he being so open to her though?

*_Stop thinking_* she thought *_giving myself headache with thinking_* she closed her eyes. Hearing footsteps, her eyes opened to look up at Alucard who now stood over her before he sat on the edge of the bed with a sigh.

"Don't ever let yourself get into a position like that."

"Well I didn't exactly plan on being driven to death," Hannah retorted feeling slightly angry.

His gloved fingers dusted lightly across her cheek, she repressed a small gasp before looking at him questioningly. Alucard looked at her softly.

"I don't want to have to watch you nearly die again."

Hannah's eyes widened before she smiled warmly, "thanks, I would also rather not nearly die again."

"Then we have a few years to get you into a fighting soldier," his face lowered down to her, his breath skating over her neck sending shivers down her spine, "so we better start as soon as you are out of this hospital."  
Then his lips ghosted over hers for a moment before he was gone into shadows. Hannah was left reeling, she knew he was only in the shadows watching her and she could order him out of hem but she instead closed her eyes with a small smile. Things may be looking up.


	10. Chapter 10

Symphony of the Night

-Beautiful Music of the Soul-

Soft, beautiful musical notes flitted through the air of the Hellsing mansion. Each note seemed to be a raindrop of pure bliss to all who could hear it as the sounds flew through the building. The black grand piano gleamed under the moonlight, each white ivory key shining until a long finger delicately danced across it to be soon followed by more as her hands worked magic. The woman playing this beautiful music was just as beautiful, long shining white hair tied loosely behind her leaving stray strands to fall down the sides of her pale face, but not sickly pale. Glittering sapphire eyes following each perfectly scripted note on the crisp paper in front of her. As the last note trailed off slowly, her hands fell slightly limp on them, a smile spreading across her face.

"That was beautiful, you've improved," a tall dark man sat on the sofa that accompanied the room.

His short dark hair was ruffled slightly and would stay that way unless he chose otherwise, but he seemed to prefer that form nowadays. A long red trench coat and wide brimmed floppy hat hung on the wall to the door leaving his clad in his black Victorian outfit, all except the dark brown riding boots, one cross over the other at the knee. Crimson eyes following her every movement, a toothy grin lightning over his deathly pale face.

"I should think so," the woman sighed, "I've been at this for three years; as soon as I left hospital you had me start learning."

"Ah my master, you have improved far more than just your piano skills, you are by far more beautiful that your previous sixteen year old self."

She rolled her eyes, "don't make me shoot you."

His chuckle filled the room along with a brief knock before the butler walked in. He now held a few wrinkles more than he had when he had taken over from his father, a pair of glasses resting at the bottom of nose. He was stilly young but the past three years had aged him further.

"Your evening supper is ready, Sir Hannah," he bowed.

Hannah smiled at Walter, "thanks, come on Alucard, I want to see if I can hit you with my fork again."

Alucard held his dead heart in mock pain, "master, must you torment me so?"

"Stop annoying me then," she shot at him with a mock glare, "I hope you haven't forgotten your last punishment."

Alucard twitched visibly, his legs uncrossed as if to protect his crotch where she had previously sworn to shoot off if he carried on. With a satisfied smirk the leader of Hellsing stood and left, her vampire servant following behind her, still wary of her threat.

* * *

After supper that night, Hannah sat back at her desk, her computer flashing the final message before shutting down leaving her in silence. Spinning round, she looked up at the huge windows, just beyond them was the shining full moon that almost glowed down on her. Despite what had happened with Nero she had remained the same albeit far more determined to become a better leader, a better master of monster. She sighed, there was a while to go yet but she wanted to do what her mother Integra couldn't have, to surpass her great mother and become the master of all monsters. Yet, Hannah knew that she hadn't escaped Nero, there was still something lurking in the darkness of the night, something waiting for her.

*_Mother_* she thought *_just who is she?_*

Alucard was sat in hid throne thinking things over, all the trouble with Nero had never left his mind nor his master's. It still troubled him about their motives for he had found none, not even being blood thirsty could cover it. There was something else and he was determined to find out what. Before it tried to take Hannah from him again. His head jerked upwards as he heard gentle notes of the piano. Curiousness took over him. Emptying his glass, he vanished into shadows appearing in those in the piano room. Alucard was just about to stride out towards Hannah who sat playing, when she started to sing. In a matter of seconds he found himself caught by the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

"As the moon was being held closely by the sky,  
I became frightened by loneliness,  
So I called out, searching for you, but couldn't see through my tears.  
When reflected in your eyes,  
I would be smiling,  
Never again shall I find a smile like that one.  
In the pitch dark, my cries go on,  
And there I see you,  
Too far away.  
To the point of breaking,  
Hold me tightly.  
If I can meet with you again,  
Even in a dream,  
Let me have eternal sleep.  
To the point of breaking,  
Hold me tightly.  
The dream, from which I've been waking up, is vanishing,  
Your arms and beloved voice is slipping away.  
Because I will meet with you again,  
Because I made a promise,  
With love that would overflow,  
Cover me gently --  
Let me have eternal sleep.  
I can't see you,  
I can't see you."

* * *

Hannah's voice softly trailed off, her fingers stopping on the last note. A gasp escaped her lips as arms wound round her pulling her into a cold chest.

"Alucard--" she began but he stopped her.

"Why did you never say you had such a beautiful voice?" he practically purred, the full moon was taunting him once again.

She managed to regain her voice hoping dearly he couldn't see the blush on her face and know how his embrace affected her, "For one you never asked, and another my voice isn't that good."

"On the contrary," he whispered against her neck and she shivered, "it is the most entrancing I have ever heard."

The phone's shrill ringing brought him to a halt before he sighed softly and moved back, letting her go. Hannah inwardly sighed in relief while she also felt suddenly cold.

*_Stop it Hannah!_* she scolded herself *_He is a vampire and you are his master_*

Picking up the phone, she watched Alucard from the corner of her eye as he traced his fingers across the ebony grand piano, "What is it?"

"Freaks, Sir, and plenty of them, they are in a warehouse towards our east side, we need assistance!"

Hannah smirked, it seemed like ages since the last attack. The phone was dropped back down as she spun to Alucard, "You have a mission, first warehouse east of us, search and destroy."

Alucard smirked manically, "it is about time for some fun, master," he bowed before vanishing. Counting to fifty in her head, Hannah stood with a smirk as she ran to her room and threw some clothes on.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror admiring herself for once. Hannah now wore long back leather pants and boots, her short tank top was dark crimson and finished at the top of her stomach, a black leather jacket over the top, a silver cross choker round her neck accompanied by black chains either side of it. Tying her hair up in a tight bun, she pulled out the crimson wig and put it over her hair, now it was a short flicked out crimson, blue eyes looking herself up and down.

"Time for some fun this one thinks," she almost giggled at herself.

* * *

**Author Note!!!! Hiyas!! For those who are wondering the song is by Gackt - Returner ~Yami no Shuuen~ This is of course the english version as Hannah isn't japanese. Neither am I but I l~ove Gackt's songs!!! *squeals* Ahem...yes.....I JUST HAD THE HARDEST PSYCHOLOGY EXAM EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cries* It was so hard! Thanks to all those who are reading, I apologise for updating late but Microsoft Word is playing up with me *beats Word up with a frying pan* This will probably remain slow updating as I am also writing another fanfic at the same time whilst juggling all my college work, so bare with me please!!! *puppy dog eyes!***


	11. Chapter 11

Symphony of the Night

-A Night of fun and Music-

Hannah moved through darkened streets stopping outside the destined warehouse. With a smirk, she lifted the hood from her jacket and pulled it low over her head so her face was hidden in darkness. She was bored, and if she could make it without being caught by Alucard, all the better! Her eyes darted around the walls before seeing an open window on the roof.

*_This will be too easy!_* she thought, jumping up and grabbing the ladder that was a few foot off the ground. Climbing up expertly, she pulled herself over to the window and looked down through the small gap.

Inside were around twenty freaks and just as many ghouls. Hearing her soldiers arrive finally, she watched silently as they marched inside, Seras and Alucard in the lead, the manic smile on his face. Mayhem soon ensued and Hannah took her chance to slid through the slim gap with ease and land on top of a walkway that was above the others. Keeping crouched down, Hannah listened to the sound of guns, screams and the smell of blood. Carefully looking through the bars at the side of the steel walkway, she growled at seeing some of her men dead already.

*_Time to put these skills to the test!_*

Leaping down, she drew the katana from her side that blended well with her black clothes. Dashing through the hoards, they didn't see her coming until the silver blade cut them down to ash. Not even her men saw her, the hood hiding her identity from them. A gun turned on her quickly and Hannah mentally cursed before spinning round one of the vampires resulting in it getting shot instead. The bullets didn't kill it but her sword through his heart did. She leapt up running on their heads, her sword swiping at those she stood on before leaping to the next and bringing her sword down with both hands. The adrenaline pumped like nothing before almost getting her high. She felt on top of the world, as if she could take anything and everything on but knew she had stayed long enough. Quickly taking off the way she had come, she watched with a satisfied smirk as the soldiers looked confused, Alucard and Seras looking round for the mysterious helper. This had been the third time she had done this and couldn't help but enjoy the rush of certain death and escaping it once again. Taking a rose from her pocket, she kept for such a thing, she tossed it down and it landed softly at the feet of Alucard and Seras, the calling card. Both vampires looked up but she was already gone. Hannah felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she looked at the text message. With a smirk she headed elsewhere rather than home, there was something she needed to do first.

* * *

Seras whined and looked up at her master with a pout, "but master! They are only playing this once!! It's their last show and the ex-band member is playing for the last show!!"

Alucard growled slightly but his argument was wearing down at her pout, damn the full moon for making him like this, susceptible to women.

"Please!" she begged once more, "I'll!…" she looked down but then back up with burning eyes, "I'll even start drinking medical blood!"

Alucard looked at her shocked, "this music band means that much to you? Your humanity you seem to cling to."

Seras opened her mouth then closed it, a blush across her face, "one of them are…..n-nice looking…."

Alucard roared with laughter, blood tears falling from his eyes as he actually doubled over in fits, "fine then, let us go but if my master finds out, you take the blame."

Seras squealed, to Alucard's horror, and nodded ecstatically before running off ahead pulling him along.

They soon came across a huge field which was jam-packed with people. With an effort to blend in, Alucard had used his powers to make him look human with brown eyes and long hair tied back, his clothes now consisting of black jeans and a white t-shirt. Seras too wore teenager clothes, her shirt reading 'Nosferatu' across her chest., Alucard guessed with a scoff that the bad was called Nosferatu. Seras whined that she couldn't see the huge stage from the very back. The tall king of vampires sighed in irritation and grabbed her appearing at the very front, all of the fans were to busy watching and screaming at the band as they walked out on stage. Boys were trying to keep their girlfriends with them, the girlfriends in question looked like hungry animals ready to jump on stage and jump the bones of the band members, Seras included.

The drummer took his seat behind his jet black drum set, 'Nosferatu' written in blood red letters that seemed to be dripping blood, Alucard was slightly impressed. He had medium length black hair that spiked in all directions with a long red streak through his fringe, black eyes looking at his drums with interest despite all the squeals of, 'We love you Kaoru!!!!!!' His face was decorated with black eye shadow and eyeliner with a hint of red.

Next came the bass player and keyboardist, both were brothers, one with dark indigo hair and a white streak, the other white with an indigo streak, both had the same sort of eye shadow and liner, fingernails painted black. They bowed to their audience, girls practically burst Alucard's ear drums as they screamed, 'KYO!!! SHIN!!! WE LOVE YOU!!!!' Seras was currently screaming Kyo's name as he took up the bass guitar and blew a kiss to her, said vampire melted with a scream, her face bright red. Alucard looked ready to go die again.

Kyo stood in front of the microphone and shouted down it in a deep voice that was quite seductive for the female race, "Nosferatu are back for the last night, I would like to present our old friend and fellow Nosferatu!…..PHOENIX!!!!"

Men howled and whooped in the crowds even louder than the girls as a woman strutted her stuff onto the stage. She smiled at Kyo who stepped back with a bow to her, smiling showing fake fangs. Alucard looked at her curiously. She had short flaming crimson hair that flicked out to the sides, blue eyes looking out at them all beaming. She wore tight black leather pants that hugged her hips loosely, almost tauntingly, her short tank top of dark red showed her perfectly flat abdomen, her black leather jacket shone slightly under the stage lights. Her eyes were lined with black and red eye shadow, red smudge marks from her lips down her chin as if she had drank blood, a pair of fake fangs gleamed as she smirked.

"Glad you could all have me back for the finale of this night's symphony!" Alucard's jaw dropped and practically fell through the earth, what the hell was Hannah doing there?!?! He watched in wonder as she was handed a starburst guitar and took her place at the microphone, "lets finish the beautiful night with a bang!"

With her final word the lights blinked off into black. A keyboard synthesizer played slowly, gradually gaining speed and volume, a thin white light fading over the stage when suddenly the guitars and drums burst in. They played for a moment, lights bursting across each member and Alucard was stunned into silence as Hannah (aka Phoenix) played the guitar expertly before her beautiful voice filled the air.

"Your form quietly returns to space  
(Shat else can I do besides avenge you? )  
I stared forever, until my tears withered away  
My overflowing sadness doesn't disappear with your footprints  
I swore that I would never forget  
Letting my broken wings flap  
I'll show them everything disappearing  
One day, I'll meet my end  
Up until the final bell stops tolling  
(You told me  
To live as if you were to die tomorrow  
Feel as if you were to be reborn now  
Face as if you were to live forever)  
I traced the red tears with my trembling fingers  
(I had nothing to lose,  
Nothing truth)  
My fleeting memories will fall into darkness  
Your last smile comes into my mind, and disappears  
Leaving behind only warmth  
Right now, I can't be cured by words  
That are only gentle  
I'm just going to give my everything  
To this battle that continues on endlessly  
Some day, everyone will return to space  
You don't need words for goodbyes  
(Make it up)  
Letting my broken wings flap  
I'll show them everything disappearing  
One day, I'll meet my end  
Up until the final bell stops tolling  
Right now, I can't be cured by words  
That are only gentle  
I'm just going to give my everything  
To this battle that continues on endlessly  
Redemption…"

As Hannah repeated 'Redemption' another four times, on the final one the musical explosion ended almost instantly with but a few beats from the drum. They all moved into a bow, Hannah bowing her head down letting her hood fall over her head, arms held out either side as she bowed to the audience. Lights flashed for a final and two explosions either side finished the concert. Everyone erupted into cheers, screams, clapping, shouting and god knows what else. It was like being stuck in a giant tornado of sounds yet Alucard could only watch Hannah as she stood, the fanged smirk all that could be seen. The song, the words had gotten to him no matter how much he tried to shake them away. Neither did it help that right now she looked like a vampire, and she looked very good as a vampire.

"To all of our fans out there!!" shouted Hannah into the microphone as the other three crowded round her, "this is not the end! Just the start of a new beginning!!!"

The crowd roared their approval, people were jumping up and down, some even diving around and the brawls waging. Kyo, Kaoru and Shin all hugged Hannah, laughing as she laughed with them.

"Promise to keep in touch," she said to them, "otherwise I'll come kick your butts."

They bowed dramatically to her before everyone left, clearing away smiling happily.

* * *

Seras sighed dreamily as Kyo still stood talking to Phoenix (Seras still hasn't realised Phoenix=Hannah), "it was brilliant!!" she squealed, "I knew Phoenix had to come back, it wasn't the same without her."

Alucard looked down at his Draculina, "she's played before?"

Seras gasped in mock shock, "of course! They've been together for six years but Phoenix left a few years back…it was so sad because Kyo looked really upset about it but understood."

Alucard blocked out Seras as she started ranting about Kyo, his eyes on his master.

*_So this is where she used to vanish to, being the lead singer and guitarist of a famous band as well as leader of a secret organization_* he couldn't held but smile as she smiled warmly and laughed on the stage *_she doesn't realize how brilliant she is, she is already the Master of Monster in my eyes……and maybe more._*

* * *

Hannah looked over at the two stood at the front and couldn't help but smile down at them, of course she had known they were there, she was on stage after all and she always scanned the crowds first, she could always sense Alucard and Seras, the older vampire more.

*_I hope you liked the song Alucard……_* it had been her favourite and she couldn't think of one better to sing while he was around. She was doing the unthinkable, she was falling for a vampire, **the** King of vampires. Yet knowing it would be something impossible, and most likely dangerous, made her want it all the more.

* * *

**Author Note!!! HALLO FANS!!!!! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME!! Also on another note, the song above is Gackt (once again) Redemption. But the english version. Can't help it!! I LOVE GACKT!!!! *squeals* Thanks again, keep the reviews coming!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Symphony of the Night

-The Mother of Darkness-

Hannah sat with her boots propped up on the desk as she typed away on her laptop. She was oblivious to the world, a smile playing on her lips from yesterday.

"I know your secret master," chimed the deep dark voice of her most annoying servant.

"I know you do," Hannah smirked, "but if you want Anderson to know how you were stood amongst the fangirls at the concert, I would keep quiet."

Alucard grimaced as he phased through the walls and sat down on her desk, "harsh master, I take it Iscariot are paying a visit."

The sigh was all he needed to know the answer, "so," she didn't look up at him, "what did you think of the concert?"

Alucard raised an eyebrow before smirking and pausing as if thinking, "I could say terrible," she shot him a glare, "but it was better than most of modern day's 'noise'."

She smiled turning her laptop off before there was a knock.

"Come in."

Once again the three Iscariot men strode in; Anderson seemed to be glaring worse at Hannah while his son Peter was smiling warmly at her.

"What is with that look Anderson?" Hannah asked with an innocent smile.

"It seems that you've taken to making a fool out of yourself on the stage now also lassie."

"Why thank you, a hobby of mine," she waved at Peter, "your son is a good fan of mine."

Alucard snickered from his seat on her desk earning a disapproving glare from Maxwell.

"We are here to discuss important matters, keep your pet on a leash," he sneered at the white haired woman.

A growl made him jump and Hannah chuckled, "be wary Maxwell, I am more lax than my mother and won't hesitate to set my guard dog on you."  
Alucard's fanged smirk made it a clear warning, Hannah was mentally cackling.

"Very well," Maxwell bustled before sitting down, the two Anderson's stood either side, "the case of a certain vampire has reached our ears, from around three years ago," blue eyes widened slightly as he smirked, "a certain, **Mother **has begun to make her presence known."

Alucard stiffened and looked at his master quickly, anger and worry flashing across his crimson eyes, "when were you going to tell me this master?"

Clearing her throat, she ignored Alucard's question giving him a look that said 'later' before addressing Maxwell.

"Such as?"

Maxwell was smirking now as if he'd struck gold, "oh? Not even the servant is trusted enough for you to spill the information? Astounding…"

She gripped the chair so tight her knuckles turned white, "I insist you spit out whatever you are here to speak of before I personally rip your throat out."

"Very well," the smirk never leaving his face, "all the Freaks are being wiped out."

Hannah frowned, "isn't that a good thing?"

Maxwell sighed but was smirking still, "lacking in brain cells are we? The Freaks are all but gone leaving only the remaining true Nosferatu, **Mother** seemed to be behind it and has gathered the strongest of them, if this happens vampires will undoubtedly rule the world, so to speak."

The young master of Hellsing held her chin in thought, "are you proposing what I believe you are?"

Maxwell grimaced in disgust, "unfortunately yes, the treaty still stands and we will…have to fight together to rid the world of this new scum."

Alucard looked ready to say something but Hannah got there first, "I will welcome your aid, I will ask for only one thing in return."

The ratty faced head of Iscariot looked curiously at her, "what will you give us for our aid."

She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before opening them, "in return if we win this battle, my life is yours to decide."

To say they were in shock would have been an understatement. She had spoke of giving her life so calmly and sternly it left no option for arguing.

*_But master!_* Alucard mentally spoke to her.

*_No_* she thought back simply still looking at the three men in front of her, "I swear with God as my witness, that once the battle is won in our favor, my life will be left in the hands of the leader of Iscariot."

There was silence before Maxwell cackled loudly, "it is done," he stood, inclining his head, "we will win this fight, send word of your plans, for now, goodbye."

He turned to leave but Anderson was looking at her with a mixture of emotions as if he didn't know whether to be awed by her decision or laugh.

"You are brave lass," he finally spoke holding out his rough hand, "sure you weren't born a Catholic?"

Hannah actually laughed and shook his hand, "can't say I was, goodbye."

Peter took his fathers place and did what no other Catholic would to a Protestant. He bowed to her before standing tall with a smile, "you will have my back all the way."

"Thanks," she watched them leave and knew it was time to face another onslaught, this time from a most likely pissed off vampire.

* * *

"You are by far the most reckless child of Hellsing I have ever met," Alucard stood in front of her as she watched him with calm eyes, his eyes however were burning, "when were you going to tell me?"

"I didn't feel I had to."

"She is far more powerful than you give her credit," he snarled slightly.

"Everyone can fall," she didn't even blink as he slammed his fist onto the desk leaving large cracks and splinters beside where her feet rest.

"And I am supposed to be keeping you safe! How am I supposed to do this when you do not tell me when the mother of all vampires is after you!!" he yelled angrily.

Hannah felt her own anger started to boil, who was he to shout at her?!

"Why do you care?! The only reason you protect me and my family is because you have no choice but to!!"

Silence filled the area between them, both looking into each others angry burning gaze, neither affected by the other. Hannah sighed tiredly and got up to stand at the window, her back to him.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you…probably because I just wanted to forget Nero and what he said…"

Once again he found his anger draining away as the moonlight streamed over her making her even more beautiful. Despite himself he walked over and stood behind her, barely inches from her, the full moon was sending him crazy as it always did when he was round her. It was like some invisible force was trying to push them closer every full moon. He listened in silence as she told him what Nero had told her, that it was her fault that Alucard didn't go back to **mother**. In a way he was right, but then again the **Mother** of vampires had decided to make Alucard her play thing, which at the time he hadn't overly cared about, but now he hated the idea and did not wish to return to her even if he had a choice. No undoubtedly, this woman, this human had stolen his undead heart, and he was slowly leaning towards it.

Without thinking, his arm snaked round her waist and pulled her into a strong cold chest. His little master gasped in shock and struggled slightly until he whispered in her ear, "Relax my little master."

He hadn't called her that for some time but she wasn't too bothered, she even relaxed in his embrace. Hannah closed her eyes with a small sigh. It felt like nothing could touch her in his protective arms, not even the cold biting breeze through the open window could chill her despite his cold body, he almost felt warm to her. They stood still like that for a few moments, maybe even a few hours just watching the night sky outside feeling at peace for once.

"Alucard..." she whispered almost.

He looked down at her, "Hmm?"  
"Is it…" Hannah looked away embarrassed, "is it okay for a human to love a vampire?"

Alucard was silent, watching her not letting anything escape his face and eyes. Tilting her chin up with a curved finger, he looked into her eyes, sapphire meeting crimson life fire meeting water, and he couldn't resist anymore.

Alucard's lips consumed hers in a surprisingly soft kiss, his lips warm. Hannah's eyes widened before slowly responding, her arms winding round his neck and her fingers running through his soft black locks. He pulled her closer to him, her lips tasted sweet like sugar and it was addictive. Managing to pull back slightly, their lips barely apart, they looked into each others eyes again before returning to a more passionate kiss. His fangs lightly grazed her bottom lip causing Hannah to gasp giving Alucard a chance to slip his tongue against hers. He mentally smirked as she moaned into his mouth. Hannah found herself starting to need to breathe again but didn't want to part from his irresistible lips. It was her first kiss and she'd be dammed to end it so soon. Her back was pressed against her desk now as the vampire's lips ran down her neck sucking and nibbling but being careful not to pierce her skin. Making sure that he had left a couple of red marks on her neck, he kissed her lips one last time before drawing back, still holding her in his arms. Hannah's eyes fluttered open and playfully glared at him knowing he'd left marks on her neck. Then she said something he never thought he would hear.

"I love you."

He looked at her closely and he could see it, the truth in her eyes and he couldn't help but let a small smile grace his lips. Hannah knew it would be some time before she could get those three words from him, but knowing that he knew how she felt was enough.

* * *

The room was dark, only faintly glowing crimson eyes could be seen throughout the room, dotted here and there. In the middle of them all was a pair of glowing red eyes that were glittered with gold specks. The others round her were kneeling down; heads bowed in reverence to her, the Mother of their kind. She stood with integrity and poise of someone that had held power in more ways than one. She currently held a ferocious mood that was tangible in the air, her disgust and anger clear to all in the huge room.

"My children," her voice was delicate like porcelain but held the edge of a pit viper ready to kill, "the time has come for us to reclaim the No-Life-King from that little whore of Hellsing."

There were cheers from some bringing a malicious smirk to her beautiful face.

*_You will soon be mine again little Dracula, once I have dealt with that little brat and her family line, I will show you how much I have missed you_* she let out a childish giggle that terrified any of the vampires around her, "we move tonight."

* * *

**Author Notes!!!!!!!!!!! OMG!! Sorry it took soo long, stupid writers block!!! *beats writers block with frying pan* Unfortunately since I am back at college updates will be slower than normal, I get way too much homework!!!! TT_TT Thanks to all of you who review and read!! **

**All of Hellsing characters:::: WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!**

**Alucard:::: speak for yourself...**

**Me:::: *glares at Alucard* ignore the pompous vampire**


	13. Chapter 13

Symphony of the Night

-True feelings are always shown too late-

Alucard stalked the shadows of his master's room bored out of his brains. She was in a meeting with the Queen leaving him alone in the mansion but for Walter, who was busy doing everyday stuff. He was just leaving Hannah's room when the young vampire girl ran into him.

"Ah! I'm sorry master!" she cringed slightly.

He sighed; even scaring his fledgling offered no amusement today, and he still didn't know why he was so bored.

Seras noticed his look and slowly pieced two and two together and squealed, "You like her don't you."

Alucard bristled before glaring down at her, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can't fool me!" she nodded proudly.

He sighed, "Fine…it is true…."

"Why were you in Sir Hannah's room anyway?"

He shrugged, "bored."

Seras smirked evilly and grabbed her master by his elbow and pulled him into Hannah's room.

"OMG!! SHE'S GOT ALL OF THE NOSFERATU ALBUMS!!!" Seras ran over looking through them all with excitement, "I can't believe Sir Hellsing likes this band too!"

Alucard felt like hitting his head against the wall at her stupidity, "Police Girl, look closely at the woman in the band."

Seras squinted at the photo of the band of Nosferatu, signed and all, "hey! She kinda looks like…"

Once again two and two were added together then divided by one.

"OMG!!! PHOENIX IS HANNAH!!!!"

The King of Vampires sighed, "Why am I here again Police girl?"

Seras snapped from her amazement and pushed a CD into his face, "listen to this music, it will keep you from being bored."

Left alone, Seras stealing off with a couple of CD's, Alucard turned the CD player on and scrolled through songs until he found one that caught his attention, it was called Bittersweet. Hannah's beautiful voice sang through the speakers.

"Of love  
in the shadows cast on devotion  
She is the one that I adore  
creed of my silent suffocation  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny  
Bittersweet  
I won't give up  
I'm possessed by her  
I'm bearing her cross  
She's turned into my curse  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny  
Bittersweet  
I want you  
I'm only wanting you  
And I need you  
I'm only needing you  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny  
Break this bittersweet spell on me  
lost in the arms of destiny  
Bittersweet..."

He had his eyes closed as his listened to the song that called to him so much. He could see himself; feel himself being the one in the lyrics, if he had been a love struck fool he would have said that the song had been destined for him and her.

*_I'll tell her_* he thought finally *_as soon as she gets back_*

Then he felt his fledgling's panic. Vanishing, he appeared in her room and found her bound, a woman he wished to never see again stood over her smiling.

"Time to sleep for a while my little Dracula," darkness surrounded him before he could move and he slowly fell through it, eyes closing before knowing no more, the shadows caressing him to sleep.

* * *

When Hannah returned the mansion, just looking up at the dark clouds that hung over the cold mansion sent her on edge. The bad feeling alarms ringing in her head as she leapt out of the car and bolted up the stairs to her office. Slamming the doors open, her eyes widened at seeing Seras bound by scriptures. Easily tearing them off, Seras sobbed on Hannah.

"What happened? Where's Alucard?" Hannah gripped her shoulders to look her in the eyes.

"Sh...She took him..." she sobbed, "she t-took...m-m-master...." unable to say anything else she handed her a letter with shaking hands.

Almost tearing it from her grasp, Hannah flipped it open and read quickly.

'To Hannah Hellsing, I am delighted to hear that you are growing well, this way I will be able to kill the last remnant of that old fool Abraham Van Hellsing. With that accomplished my darling Dracula will be released from your contract. My terms are simple, if you wish to see him one last time we shall be waiting in the same place you rid me of my dear sweet Nero, Mother of Darkness.'

Hannah tore the letter to shreds, eyes burning with anger, "pull yourself together Seras!" she shouted at the snivelling vampire, "this is not the end, not by a long shot," she picked up the phone, "and I'm not playing by her rules."

"Maxwell, are you willing to send over Anderson?...Yes, he is all I need...thank you, amen." Putting the phone down, Hannah wasted no time in gathering her things. Seras watched with tearful eyes which widened in realization as Hannah dressed up in the same things that the mystery hunter wore, her sword at her hip, two guns placed in holsters at the small of her back.

"Seras, I need you in prime condition, go drink around five blood packets before Anderson arrives."

Seras looked away disgusted at the idea, "but sir..."

"There is no room for discussion!" Hannah snapped at her, "stop being such a coward and be a true vampire!"

The blonde vampire sniffed one last time before getting up and quickly leaving to do as she was ordered.

Sitting on her desk, the troubled leader of Hellsing looked out at the night sky.

*_Please God, I know I'm probably not in your good books, and neither is Alucard, but please, please let me get to him before that little slut does anything to him, because so help me I will turn sadistic on her ass, amen._*

"You called lassie."

Turning to look in the doorway, there stood Anderson looking ready as ever, he noticed her serious, troubled face and walked over with a sigh.

"I can guess what has happened, normally I wouldn't care about the heathen, or any Protestant for a fact," he stopped in front of her, "but you are something else, I've seen the way that monster looks at you, almost as if he was human, and...well I'm willing to fight for that."  
She looked up at him with a small smile, "thanks...Father Anderson."

* * *

Alucard shook the sleep from his head and looked round noticing with dismay he was back in the warehouse from before. This time however, only his ankles were chained to the ground, his hands chained together.

"My little Dracula awakes finally," he growled at the woman who appeared in front of him.

"I am not your little plaything!"

She smiled down at him, "oh but you are," she knelt down running her fingers down the side of his face, "you are mine and only mine," she leant forward to kiss him on the lips but he turned his face away with disgust.

She hissed in anger and brought a clawed hand at his face swiping across his cheek leaving five long bloody trails on one side of his face.

"No matter," she stood like nothing had happened, "soon your little master will be dead and then you will belong to me."

His eyes widened in shock *_don't come Hannah, just stay away_* he thought hopingly, then again, what reason had she to come after him? One kiss was not enough to make his life worth more than hers.


	14. Chapter 14

Symphony of the Night

-Helplessly Human-

Hannah had her eyes closed in her silent office. Her feet were once again kicked up on her desk, arms crossed across her chest, relaxing as she let her mind whir into life. She needed a plan and not to just run face in despite wanting to. Alucard was bait whilst also being the main objective; Hannah was simply a mean to gaining the main prize. Her mind slipped to years back when she had ran into this very office to find her dead father, everyone dead in the halls and corridors. How _had_ one vampire managed to kill of my father's men and him also? Where had Seras been during the attack?

"Seras!"

Sad vampire woman appeared with a knock, an almost empty medical blood packet in her hand. Hannah smiled at her making Seras blink then smile back throwing the packet away and salute.

"I never asked before," Hannah rest her cheek against her fist, "where were you the night Hellsing was attacked and my father died?"

Seras thought back with a frown, "there was a call prompting freak activity towards the outskirts of London…but there was no one there."

Hannah frowned, deep in thought once again before sighing and massaging her temples, "are you ready Seras? I'm going to have you stay close with me and Anderson unless I say otherwise."

Seras nodded saluting once again and Hannah smiled warmly, "get the men ready, we leave in twenty minutes."

Walter walked in with Anderson as Seras left, the butler bowing, Anderson just nodding to her.

"Walter, I want you to lead the men, Anderson, you stick with me and Seras, we leave in twenty."

"Yes Sir Hannah," Walter bowed and left leaving her and Anderson once again.

"You have any ideas lass?" he asked looking at Integra's portrait.

"A few," she sighed putting her feet down to sit straight, "but there are still some things I can't figure out, it's just so confusing…she has Alucard as bait to draw me in, then to get rid of me so that she can have Alucard, why? Why all this trouble? If she's the Mother of all Darkness I would have thought she could have broken the contract by herself."

Anderson grunted in agreement, "We shall just have to wait and see lass."

"Seems so," she stood, "lets go."

* * *

Hannah led them all to the warehouse she had once been held captive inside. It was so cliché she wondered if anyone else had noticed. Either way, this was going to be it. Looking either side, to her left was Seras carrying her huge Harconnen cannon and looking determined, to her right was Anderson with a bayonet drawn already looking to spill blood of vampire scum. Behind her were around fifty of her remaining soldiers led by Walter. Hannah nodded to everyone.

"Thanks for following me all to Hell," she smirked gaining smirks back in turn, "let's show them who they are messing with."

* * *

Alucard sighed for the umpteenth time. He was getting bored being bound in place, the pathetic scum vampires taunting him made his blood boil, and the Mother stood ordering round her underlings, for some reason he couldn't keep his eyes off her, like some sort of power drew him to her despite how much he would rather rip out his own eyes. His head jerked up as he sensed familiar hearts.

*_She actually came? And why the hell is Anderson with her?!_* he mentally growled but he remembered they were supposed to be friends with Iscariot now. Bullshit.

* * *

Gunfire either side of the warehouse blew gaping holes, one left, one right, and Hellsing soldiers filed in shooting down any vampire in sight. A few fell but there were many of them and soon they were over their shock and fighting back. The same micro wires flew round slicing vampires apart. Mother hissed in anger, eyes flashing crimson as the front doors blew open by cannon fire. Seras stood there aiming her huge cannon inside with a twisted smirk; eyes burning red with bloodlust. Anderson was smirking just as demonically with his bayonets gleaming, eyes hidden behind almost glowing glasses. Hannah stood between them, eyes glaring at Mother, her hand resting on her katana on her hip.

"You bitch!" screamed Mother angrily spitting at her, "I will make you pay a thousand deaths for killing my men!"

"Not as much as you will," Hannah nodded to the two either side of her, "she's mine."

Striding towards the Mother as Seras and Anderson took care of any on either side of her. Drawing her gleaming katana, she pointed it at the hell woman. Her nails grew longer until they were almost as long as her arm. Mother leapt at Hannah, clawed nails flying at her in a flurry of swipes. Stepping back with each swipe, Hannah blocked the claws with her sword, sparks dancing as they collided. Screaming angrily again she drove her claws at Hannah's face but she dove sideways rolling before standing behind Mother. Blood dripped from her face, a long cut across Hannah's cheek. Blood soaked the black trailing dress Mother wore, a long cut across her stomach that bled freely. Hannah smirked but Mother's eyes blazed with pure fury and she vanished.

* * *

Alucard had been watching the fight with pride for his young master until Mother vanished and his eyes widened. He could see her almost in slow motion appearing behind Hannah, claws pulled back like a long dagger.

"Hannah!!" he shouted.

* * *

Hannah's eyes widened as her body jerked. She felt no pain just shock and confusion. Everything had gone deathly silent, her vision moving slowly as if she was drugged. She had barely heard Alucard shouting her name but something dripping down her clothes made her frown in confusion. Holding her hand in front of her eyes, they widened at the sight of crimson coating her hand. Dropping her sword with growingly limp fingers, she looked down slowly to see five very long claws sticking out of her, blood dripping from each one. Coughs shook her body violently and she coughed up blood. Still pain refused to show, she felt numb, hollow. Was this how she was going to end?

The claws withdrew from her causing her to cough and splutter up more blood but before she could fall a clawed hand grabbed her by her neck and lifted her off the ground like a trophy to all those who were once fighting, the survivors looking in shock and horror. Mother looked at her with a twisted smirk.

"You are nothing but a pathetic human," before she was thrown to the ground roughly, the last thing she saw was Alucard, his eyes wide with anger but mostly sadness that she couldn't understand. She swore as her eyes slowly closed that she saw a single crimson tear fall from his eyes and she knew no more.

"HANNAH!!!!!!!!!"


	15. Chapter 15

Symphony of the Night

-Dealing with Gods and Devils-

It felt like she was falling yet rising at the same time. Half of her surrounded by darkness, half of her surrounded by light. Everything here was split into two except for the human woman that lay in the centre of the borderline. Dark tendrils crept from the dark side creeping towards her, winding round her left arm but light rays rained upon her. A hiss came from the darkness, glowing red eyes looking at the light with malice.

"Thisss child issss mine."

"She was never promised to you," stunning blue eyes opened from the light, a calming gentle voice in comparison to the angry hissing one.

"But ssshhe hasss committed ssssin," the darkness cackled, "even if ssshhe hasss not openly sssspoken the wordsss, sssshhee lovesss one of my creaturesss of darknessss."

"That may be but she also does my will, she is far too pure to go to your realm."

The darkness roared in anger but the light just stood calm and collective through the blazing eyes that seemed multiply.  
"Ssshhe isss mine! Her and the vampire!!"

"Yes you robbed me of him also."

"I did no sssuch thing," but the slithering chuckle said otherwise.

The light sighed, "love will conquer all you put to them."

"Love!" the darkness spat the word like poison, "easssily broke!"

"Not if I can help it," the light seemed to expand, "I have grown tired of standing back and watching you taunt and play with my children," he looked down at the white haired woman, her eyes closed, "she will be my light in the world of darkness, let us see you touch her then."

"You cannot!!!" screeched the darkness but shrank from the light as it enveloped her, "fine! You win thisss round…"

"A wise decision my old friend," the blue eyes smiled down at the woman, "you will not be leaving the world for a long time my child," a warm hand rest across her closed eyes, "you will be the light that guides all from darkness and shall keep you safe from it also."

* * *

Seras turned round just to see Hannah fall, blood pooling round her as she lay, not even a breath in her body, eyes open but clouded with death. No. No it just couldn't be.

"HANNAH!!!!!"

She wasn't the only one to have screamed her name. Several other voices had joined her own, those of the remaining soldiers, of Anderson, of Walter and of her Master. Mother stood over her with bloody hands cackling evilly. Seras let all her anger flood her as she leapt at the cursed woman with a howl of fury. The vampire woman staggered back caught unawares from the flailing blonde vampire. Blood spurted across the ground as Seras' claws ripped off a chunk of her shoulder leaving a scream to pierce the warehouse. Landing on her feet, Seras glared at Mother.

"You will pay."

Mother hissed like an angered cat and lunged at Seras, both of them scrabbling together. Whilst she was kept busy Walter and Anderson went to Alucard who was still looking into Hannah's soulless eyes with confusion, pain and sadness. Once he was free he growled at the two men angrily.

"Why did you let her come?" he gripped their throats hoisting them into the air as they struggled to breath, "if she hadn't have come she would be ALIVE!!!" he roared the last part.

The two warring women parted as Mother hurled Seras against the wall and grabbed Hannah's fallen sword piercing her through her gut with it. Seras screamed in pain as the silver burned her. Alucard looked over at her and his pupils turned into further slits. Dropping the two men he vanished appearing beside Seras as the Mother leapt back. He pulled the sword from his fledgling and caught her limply.

"M…master…" she gasped in pain.

"Don't speak," he growled but his anger was directed at the woman in front of him, "I will rip you limb from limb!!"

He let go of Seras to race at Mother but his hand stopped within centimeters of her neck. His eyes widened slightly as she smirked, cackling magically as she ran a finger down his cheek.

"You cannot hurt me my dear Dracula."

Anderson and Walter leapt at her but they too were stopped barely centimeters from her. She smirked wider, fangs gleaming.

"Aaw such a pity I don't much care for humans," she tapped Walter's nose with her finger and tilted Anderson's chin, "bye, bye."

She sent the two flying back with a kick before turning back to Alucard, "now little Hellsing is taken care of, I will have you under my complete control."

* * *

Seras could barely stand, let alone move, she had watched in horror but confusion. Why had she been able to attack Mother when they had not been able? It sickened her as she watched Mother walk to her Master seductively.

Mother tilted Alucard's chin up as she neared his face. Why couldn't he move?! It was so frustrating he wanted to tear himself away, to move to the other side of the warehouse but he couldn't move. It was almost like he was paralyzed. What the hell had she done to him?!

"And now," her lips were almost on his, "you are mine."

Cloudy eyes glowed back to life.

* * *

"I don't think so."

Eyes widened in shock as all but Alucard turned to see the miracle. Alucard forced himself to turn his head and his eyes widened in shock. Hannah was slowly pushing herself up onto her feet. There seemed to be a white glow round that whipped round in slow wisps almost like ghostly trails. She stood tall dusting off her pants before opening her eyes that were now glowing blue as she looked at them.

"N….No…" Mother staggered away from Alucard backwards towards the wall, "I k-k-killed you!" she pointed a shaky finger at Hannah.

"True you did," Hannah lifted a hand examining it as the wisps flowed between her fingers and round her hand, "that was my plan," she smirked at her.

Hannah crossed one arm across her chest, her elbow of her other arm resting against it so she could rest her cheek against her fist.

"Shall I explain?" the silence was her answer, "I knew that I would most likely die if I faced you, I worked it all out but it was still a gamble, when I died I was put to the test, I would either go to Hell or to Heaven," she motioned with her hand before resting her cheek against it again, "I was willing to gamble that and this was the outcome."

Slowly white wings unfurled from her back, pristine white feathers that gleamed in the darkness seemingly filling the warehouse with light. The remaining vampires shrank back; Mother had her back to the wall now, unable to run.

"An angel!?" she almost screamed.

Hannah inclined her head, "Now you know what I am, let's tell everyone what _you _are."

There was still a shocked silence, everyone couldn't take their eyes off her, she looked even more beautiful. An angel.

Hannah let her arm drop to cross with her arm over her chest, "I always wondered how my father and the entire army of men were taken down by one vampire, truth was there was another there that night, you were there," Hannah took a step towards Mother who tried to shrink back further but the wall stopped her, "you were able to stop all the men fighting back, just like now, you can control men," another step closer, barely a meter from her now, "you are a fraud, you are no Mother of Darkness," Hannah laughed at her as she took another step, "you are not even a true vampire," she stopped right in front of her, smiling in her face, "you are a Siren."

Mother screamed and made a run for the exit but Hannah was already there. She looked back expecting her to still be stood back at the wall, a white feather fluttered down in front of her and her eyes widened.

"A seducer of men, you wanted the King of Vampires so that you could climb the food chain," Hannah shook her head with a laugh, "and that's the bad news honey," Hannah held out her hand to the side, stretched away from her, her silver sword flew from the floor and into her hand with a flash of silver, "man can kill a monster, but a woman can only resist and kill a Siren."

The sword plunged into Mother's chest and she let out a bloodcurdling scream before she seemed to freeze and crack like ice before exploding. Hannah stood there a moment longer before turning round; the remaining vampires had already fled amongst the shocked people. Hannah clicked her fingers and the spell that bound the men under a Siren's spell was shattered. Seras hugged her painfully.

"How did you know all that? Why was a Siren here?"

Hannah smiled warmly, "I'm smart remember, plus, she met the once Count Dracula and fell in love I believe the story went but he went for a better woman, one that didn't try to seduce anything with male parts."

There was some laughter as Hannah's wings shrank into her back leaving black wings tattoo only the size of an eye between her shoulder blades. Hannah sagged as exhaustion weighed over her. Arms caught her and she looked up into those crimson eyes that had captured her heart.

"Sleep my little Hannah," he spoke oddly softly but she didn't care as he lifted her close to his chest she simply snuggled closer to him before falling asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Symphony of the Night

-The Final Symphony-

The room was silent but for the almost hushed breathing from the sleeping woman. Beside her lay a vampire who watched her closely, but his crimson gaze was neither harsh nor cold. He felt lucky. For once the monster had not lost. A gloved finger gently danced across her warm cheek brushing away a few strands of hair. He had found himself an angel.

Hannah slowly woke despite the warm bed that tried to recapture her into the land of nod. Instead her crystal sapphire eyes looked in front of her as she lay on her side, one arm under her face. She first spotted the black Victorian outfit and crimson cravat before those stunning red eyes met hers, jet black hair tussling gently as he moved ever so slightly. It reminded her of that one time years ago when she had woken with him in her bed. She had pushed him away that time, blushing with innocence. Instead, this time she slowly reached up and hand and rest it against his cheek. A small smile spread across his face as he reveled in her soft touch.

"Did you think I was going to leave you with that Siren?" Hannah spoke quietly, almost a whisper.

"I had thought so," Alucard's eyes never left hers, "truth be told I would have rather had suffered there than seeing you be killed."

Slowly sitting up, Alucard almost gasped as her arms came round his neck and she held onto him tightly.

"Sorry…." She breathed against his neck sending shivers down his spine.

She had no idea what she was doing to his body! Things no woman had managed to do to him, only wish to recreate. Alucard suddenly had her pressed back against the bed, eyes glowing slightly but not with anger.

"You shouldn't tempt the darkness," he practically purred nuzzling into her neck breathing hot air across her skin.

Hannah shivered, "then let me be your light."

His hands tightened on the sheets, clutching them tightly until they relaxed and he looked into her eyes.

Without another thought, no more words were said as his lips finally met hers in a tremendous moment both had waited for. The vampire tasted like fine wine while the angel tasted of sweet honey. Both could not get enough of each other, the darkness and light raging against each other, yet languidly sweeping together in an eternal dance. The bedside lamp flickered out leaving them in darkness.

* * *

That night became a treasured memory for Hannah, she could tell Alucard thought on it constantly, embarrassing her with compliments to anyone who would listen, which was most of the Hellsing organization but for Seras and Walter. Still, she had caught Walter speaking with Alucard and Seras running past her blushing like crazy. Next thing they knew it was Seras' birthday and Hannah had something planned. It was her way of thanks for all Seras had done for her and aided her and Hellsing.

"No! PIP DON'T YOU DARE SPIKE THE DRINKS!!!!" Hannah grabbed said French mercenary by the back of his collar and dragged him out of the huge hall inside the Hellsing mansion. Walter and Alucard watched the doors close behind the two with arched eyebrows until there was a girly scream from Pip. Hannah came out looking victorious, they both caught sight of Pip curled in the fetal position and both men winced.

"Ow…"

"It's got to be perfect," Hannah looked at her watch, "Seras is like a sister to me and I will not disappoint!!"

"My dear," Alucard appeared at her side, "aren't you taking this a little too far?"

If looks could kill, and if Alucard could die, he would have been dead and buried before his grave being caught in a nuclear explosion. Alucard just smirked back at her, sweeping down and claiming a kiss before vanishing to stall the unaware vampire girl.

Hannah gave the decorated hall one last look with a smirk, Seras would love it.

"Walter, go get the birthday girl!" she shouted.

Walter bowed with a smile before quickly vanishing, Hannah took off too, her friends were due any second and she had to get dressed too.

* * *

Seras stormed down the corridors of Hellsing annoyed and angry that they had forgotten her birthday. Even more she had her master tailing her and it was grating further on her nerves. She was just about to turn round and yell at him to wipe that stupid smirk off when Walter appeared.

"Sir Hannah wishes to see you in the Hall immediately."

Seras blinked before slouching off towards the Hall, Alucard and Walter in tow. Opening the doors, she blinked and her jaw fell to the Earth.

The Hall was decorated in gothic colours with odd ribbons of blood red, gold and silver. Deep purple ribbons gathered above a black stage where instruments were set up, the unmistakable lettering reading, 'Nosferatu.'

"Ohmygod," Seras said all in one word, clearly fighting to breath despite not actually needing to.

She spun round to look at the two smirking men, "who?...what?...why?"

"Sir Hannah decided to treat you," smiled Walter motioning to the stage.

Looking back Seras gasped. The stage was suddenly full of smoke; the lights went off leaving only the smoke visible.

Suddenly drums and a guitar started playing, two dim lights shining upwards on two, a keyboard joining along with a bass guitar leaving only one place empty. Suddenly the music stopped and the dim lights vanished for a few seconds before the lights exploded and there was Hannah, aka Phoenix, pulling chords on the guitar with the other band members and she sang.

"You hear the screeching of an owl,  
You hear the wind begin to howl,  
You know there's zombies on the prowl,  
And it's terror time again,  
They've got you running though the night,  
It's terror time again,  
And you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time,  
You hear the beating of your heart,  
You know the screaming's gonna start,  
Here comes the really scary part,  
Cause it's terror time again,  
They've got you running through the night,  
It's terror time again,  
Oh, you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time,  
All the trees begin to moan,  
And the monsters grunt and groan,  
Rotting faces full of slime,  
Don't you know it's terror time."

Hannah suddenly lifted up her guitar as the others hung back leaving her to do her fast paced solo, her fingers darting down the fret board with ease. Seras was in awe but she was dancing along with it, somehow she had paired up with Pip, who had recovered from Hannah's attack, and were both dancing crazily with the music, many of the Wild Geese and soldiers dancing along. Alucard just had his eyes on Hannah, a smirk on his face at the song.

"And it's terror time again,  
They've got you running through the night,  
Yes, it's terror time again,  
Oh, you just might die of fright,  
It's a terrifying time!!!!"

Explosions burst up behind the band of five who slowly bowed to the audience who whooped and cheered like no tomorrow. Hannah beamed down the microphone.

"Happy Birthday Seras, I wouldn't be here without you."

Seras was in tears but was smiling happily. Hannah nudged Kyo and whispered to him. He laughed and nodded, holding his thumb up before getting offstage and heading to Seras who was currently turning redder with each step towards her. Kyo stopped in front of her before kissing her cheek.

"Happy Birthday."

Seras collapsed, drool running from her mouth, her eyes glazed. Kyo was laughing as he and the band started partying with the others, Seras finally came round enough to hug Hannah to death before darting off to join the band. Hannah stood in beside her vampire in shining red armour, one of his arms snaking round her waist and bringing her close to him.

"Shall we tear away?" he purred in her ear.

Hannah smirked, "do you even have to ask?" and with that he swept her off her feet and they were both gone.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE!!!!! The song was It's Terror Time Again by Skycycle, here's the song ironically I found on a Hellsing vid!!**

**(****.com/watch?v=vlLP28v-Hes&feature=related****)**

**Thank you all for reading and commenting, I cannot put to words how happy you all have made me!!!! All I can say is one big happy THANK YOU!!!!!!!!**

**All of the Hellsing crew::: WE LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Of course the obvious disclaimer, I own nothing but for Nosferatu and the band and of course Phoenix and the bad guys. Who knows there may be a sequel, I already have an idea for one. Right now I shall concentrate on my other fanfics and so I bid you all a good night, don't let the vampires bite.**


End file.
